Sparks Fly
by HeyoMyFellowReaders101
Summary: Katniss's little sister is reaped and she takes her place. Struggling with the ever-horrible Capitol and her persona as the Girl on Fire, will an unexpected tribute fall for her? And if they do, will she bottle up her feelings to go back home? Or does she give in to his persistence? Sparks Fly as Katniss deals with not only her survival.. but her humanity as well. *Complete.*
1. The Reaping

**So, this is my FIRST FF and I really want reviews for the first chapter. I LOVE the Hunger Games and Capitalizations as you can see in . So enjoy, review, favorite, alert, whatever. Just please give me any sorts of feedback that will improve this Catoniss story! And I have this vision in my mind that I hope you guys like… Anyway, enough of my babbling! Here is Chapter 1 of Sparks Fly. **

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards._

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'_

_But I know I won't get far._

**K****atniss' POV**

District 12's woods were glowing today. It was about 5 AM and I was making my way through the woods to the spot Gale and I meet at. I left home half an hour ago, running through the Seam until I came upon the uncharged fence. It's kinda funny how the Capitol never notices the rebellious activity here. But no one's planning on telling them now, anyways.

This year is the 74th Hunger Games. Today so happened to be the most dreaded day of the year: the Reaping, the selection of two misfortunate kids who will most likely die in this sick pageant.

Prim woke up last night, screaming about being chosen. Usually, this isn't uncommon, being her first year and all but I never want her to feel scared. She's only twelve and shouldn't know this kind of fear.

I held her, while my mother slept in the bed beside us, unconscious to the fact her daughter was crying. I guess I always wonder if I'd still trust her if my father was still alive, instead of being blown up in a mine explosion 5 years ago. What shatters me most is I didn't lose one parent that day. A part of my mother was buried along with him.

Coming up to the lush cliff, I see Gale's hunched figure looking over the rolling hills and mountains. As I get nearer, he turns around, giving me a warm smile.

"Hey," he calls, standing up and embracing me.

"Hey," I reply back, looking around at his pack. He notices my stare and detaches himself from me to grab the pack. I sit down and lay my bow down next to my sheath of arrows. Rummaging through his bag, Gale pulls out an arrow with a whole loaf of bread. My eyes widen at the sight and I take the arrow from his hands.

"The baker traded me that for a squirrel. I guess he was being generous," he explains, clearly pleased.

"Well, Lady's cheese and that bread will make a good meal," I laughed, pulling it out.

"Thank you Prim," he exclaims, cutting the loaf in thin slices, so he can save enough for his and my families.

We eat in silence, savoring every bite of the still warm bread with sweet goat cheese.

"We could do it, you know," he says, breaking the silence.

"Do what?"

"Take off, live in the woods. We could do it, just you and me," he reckons. "We'd live on our own."

"Wouldn't they notice? I mean, two people going through the woods. We wouldn't make it five miles." Gale must've hit his head because he's not thinking straight.

"No, we'd make it farther. Maybe settle down, start a family."

I look out over the meadow, then down at my hands.

"I never want kids," I mumble, displeased at what Gale is suggesting. "Besides, I have Prim and you have your family. We can't just sneak eight people out of the district. They'd notice. It's too risky."

"Whatever," he snaps. "Just forget about it." I stay quiet and chew on my piece.

After a slice or two, we wrap up the rest and ready our weapons. I load my arrow, instincts setting in as I prepare to quietly stalk my prey.

The first squirrel comes into sight and I stop in my tracks. It senses Gale and I but we're too experienced to give away our location. Before it even knows it, my arrow is impaled in the creature's eye, sending it towards the ground as we walk to retrieve it.

The mockingjays stop singing at one point while we hunt, and faster than you can say, "Hob," Gale and I are hiding in a bush, anticipating a Capitol hovercraft.

As if on cue, it flies over the trees at a decent speed, about to land in District 12. I look over to Gale to see if he has any advice but his only words are spoken in his pointer finger brought to his lips. I nod, understanding what he's signaling and I creep through the trees to retrieve my squirrel.

"We better get back," I say after we have three squirrels and a couple rabbits from Gale's snares.

"Besides, we want the odds to be ever in our favor!" Gale mimics Effie Trinket's ridiculous Capitol accent, making me double over in laughter.

Soon, we near the District 12 fence and we bid farewell.

"I'll see you at the Reaping," I affirmed, receiving a grunt from Gale.

"Yeah, and wear something pretty," he calls over his shoulder.

Walking to my house, I see Prim through a window and smile, seeing she's wearing one of my old Reaping outfits that is slightly big for her.

"Well, don't you look pretty?" I cooed, walking through the door. Kneeling down, I'm now looking slightly up at her face. She giggles and puts her arms around my neck.

"I laid something out for you too," my mother whispers. An emotion washes over my face, and I keep smiling.

"O-okay," I unsteadily reply before heading to our room.

During this period of time, I strip, wash up, and get out of the old tub. On my bed lies a light blue dress that could only be my mother's old reaping dress. Drying myself off with an old cloth, I slip on the dress and brush my hair. Prim and my mother soon walk into the room.

"Can you braid my hair?" I ask her.

"Sure," she replies calmly before working on my hair. After she's done, I stand in the mirror, examining the simple plaque.

"I wish I was beautiful like you," Prim pouts, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Oh, no you don't. You're beautiful just the way you are." Standing her up, I stuck in the back of the too loose shirt. "There you go little duck." She smiles at my comment.

"Quack quack!" We both giggle until a bell sounds, signaling we need to head towards the square. My smile falters, looking out to see families walking through the Seam.

"Come on," my mother hushes.

By the time we get to the square, my mother stands in the first line of family members. Prim and I make our way to the tables lined with peacekeepers until she stops, a horrified look on her face.

"Prim, Prim it's okay. They'll just take a little bit of blood to confirm your identity. It only hurts just a little." Her face calms down but fear is evident in her eyes.

My heart breaks as she walks into the line and the peacekeeper takes a needle to her finger while wincing slightly. After she's signed in, I stand in line myself and scan the crowd. Prim is walking slowly towards the front rows, where the 12-year-old girls stand. I quickly take my place just as District 12's escort, Effie Trinket, steps on the stage, along with the Mayor and a few other people I don't recognize.

The video resumes yet I ignore it, not wanting to hear the words filled with lies. Yes, I knew there was "war, terrible war" but why did it have to end this way?

Once the video's done, Effie makes her way to the microphone and squeaks, "Ladies first!" in her annoying accent. The girl's bowl held many slips and I knew 26 of them had my name. Thankfully, I didn't let Prim sign up for Tesserae.

Finally making a decision, our escort picks a slip and heads back over to the microphone. Opening it, she pauses before reading, "Primrose Everdeen."

_No._ Not my little sister, who has seen to much death in this lifeless district. Not my little duck, who smiles whenever we walk by the bakery to admire the cakes. Not her, please anyone but her. _Anyone._

And that's when the words spill out of my mouth.

"Prim!" I yell, "Prim!" Peacekeepers hold me back as I try to reach her. "Wait! No, I volunteer! I volunteer!" The peacekeepers let me go as I rush towards her. In a calmer voice I say loudly, "I volunteer as tribute." Effie squeals in delight whereas Gale comes to pick up my screaming sister.

"Katniss! Katniss, no!" she screeches. My eyes threaten to spill out tears as I walk up to be met by Effie, who seems quite excited about this change in District 12.

"Our very first volunteer!" she says, motioning over to me. Instead of clapping, everyone lifts their three middle finger to their lips and pint them to me. I try and keep my face, knowing what they mean.

"Now for the boys," she exclaims. The suspense is still hanging in the air until she picks a slip, opens it, and reads, "Peeta Mellark."

What? No, that can't be him. Not him, not him, anyone but Peeta Mellark.

"Give it up for this year's tributes! Now come on you two, shake hands!" No one is clapping in the audience and I turn to face Peeta. Instead of holding it in like I am, his face is streaming with tears. I shake his hand and squeeze it for good measure, trying to at least make him better.

Abruptly, Effie grabs us both, leading Peeta and I into separate rooms in the Justice Building.

I wait until the door opens quickly, revealing Prim and my mother crying. Prim hugs me immediately and I hold onto her tightly.

"Katniss, you have to win, you just have to!" A tear escapes my eye and I nod.

"I will, I will, don't you worry. I'll do it for you Prim." Letting her go reluctantly, I stand and embrace my mother, whose eyes are watering.

"Don't cry," I remind her. Pulling away slightly, I grasp her forearms and look into her eyes. "You have to stay strong for her, okay? You can't leave again. Now, Gale will bring you two game. Prim, sell your goat cheese and you'll be fine by the time I get back." They nod before a peackeeper comes in to escort them out. Prim runs into my arms again but he pulls her away.

"I'll win for you! I will, I promi-" but the door closes before I can finish. I sit alone until the door opens again and Gale comes in. I don't hesitate to run into his arms.

"I'm okay," I mumble.

"I know," his voice cracks. Pulling away with the same force as I did with my mother, he speaks calmly. "Look, get your hands on a bow and you'll be fine."

"They may not have a bow!"

"Well, then make one. A weak bow is better than no bow." His tone means he's not joking. "Okay, it's just like hunting."

I scoff. "It's nothing like hunting! They're people, not animals!"

"Some of them..." he murmurs. I roll my eyes. Shortly after, the peacekeeper comes and Gale fights him to hug me one last time.

"Don't let them starve!" I yell.

"I won't! Katniss, remember I-" he's cut off when the door closes. Thinking I'm alone, I slink down into the one of the leather chairs until the door opens a third time and a blonde-haired girl comes in. I smile, knowing Madge Undersee, one of my great friends, has come to see me before I leave.

"Katniss, I know you're coming home. All I ask is for you to do something in return for me." She takes a golden object from her pocket and as I look closer, a golden mockingjay comes into sight, an arrow connected to it's beak and the ring showcasing it. "I'd like you to take this as your token. Will you wear it for me?" I keep staring at it with wide eyes and my attention turns to Madge.

Nodding, she pins it to my dress and smiles.

"Please come back to us Katniss. We'll all be waiting." And with that, the opens the door, about to leave, but not before saying, "The odds are definitely in your favor."

Effie comes in and escorts Peeta and I into the train, which I recluse to my room quickly and quietly. But I plan on one thing in my future,

I'm coming home, no matter what the cost.


	2. Who is he?

**Hey Guys! I want to let you know how much I appreciate you reading this story! You have NO idea how grateful I am. I'm also giving thanks to catnissxoforever, HungerGamesFan67, and Courtney DiLaurentis for being my first reviewers for Chapter 1! And, to help a friend out, check out Courtney's stories! So here is Chapter 2! By the way, this story will be mostly (with the exceptions of a paragraph or two in Cato's POV) Katniss' point of view. **

* * *

_Get me with those green eyes baby, as the lights go down._

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

'_Cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you smile._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My room on the train is probably the _nicest_ place I've ever slept in. The bed frame was made of pure gold, the lamp a clear, crystal-like glass, and the shower was probably bigger than my whole house. Yet there's something I don't praise about it. One, being from it being in the Capitol, and two, why the hell would they have it here? Just the lamp itself could feed about thirty to forty people. It's despicable.

Just as I'm exploring the room, one, no, two thoughts were on my mind. The first was kind of obvious: how will I win? And the second: …Will I get _any_ sleep at all tonight? It wouldn't help because of the nightmares. Yet I need it badly if I'm going home.

Deciding to get out, I open the door to find Peeta trying, and not succeeding, to talk to Haymitch, who's clearly drunk. He slurs every word, which sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me, but Peeta must understand it for he grabs the glass only to get punched by Haymitch.

"Survv's yooou righh boyeee," he nagged. Peeta holds his cheek, which has become redder and redder by the minute.

As if just discovering I was there, Haymitch grins evilly and stands up. "Look who decided to cooommme," he snickers. I roll my eyes just as he stands up and grabs the bottle. "I'lll be in myyyy room in case yooouu need meh…" and I make my way to sit next to Peeta. But I guess he's to determined to give up just yet.

"Haymitch!" he yells, standing up and running after him. "Get back here and give me at least some advice!" Haymitch laughs (well, gurgles) and replies with a simple, "stay alive." Peeta slams his fist into the wall just as Effie enters the compartment and scolds him.

"Manners!" she screams. As if noticing she yelled, Effie composes her face into a smile and sits down. "Isn't this going to be fun?" she faces me and looks me in the eye but every word she spoke was half-hearted and full of lies. You can tell she's not happy to be here and it seems she hates this idea. "You get to be interviewed, live in the penthouse, AND you're the only district who gets dessert!" She smiles kindly and I detect a little bit of excitement and worry in her voice. Peeta gets up and excuses himself.

"I'm going to try to get more answers," and with that he's gone.

Not wanting to be with the Princess of Pink over here, I make my way back to my room. Thinking just hurts because when I think, it's about the Games. Sleeping isn't an option because I'll just wake up again, plagued with nightmares. Going back out of the room is just downright stupid because everyone will be talking and I'm in no mood to speak. What now?

My thoughts are pulled up sort when the train comes to a stop and I vaguely hear screaming crowds outside. Guess we just pulled up to the Capitol... Ugh, in the time where I don't want to be around anybody, especially the freaks who live here, why is it now that we pull up?

Haymitch bangs on my door, saying, well, something I guess for me to come out but it's slurred and too quiet. I oblige and open my door to find Effie and Peeta just making their way out of the train. Haymitch sees me and comes to my side unsteadily. His breath can be smelled from a mile away.

"Dang Haymitch, when are you NOT drunk?" He eyes me before giving me a smirk.

"Guess you won't live to see the day, now will you?" He cackles/gurgles and walks off the train, leaving me by myself.

Not wanting to be left behind, I follow out the door to find waves of colors, make up, and animals features. It blinds me for a while until my eyes settle on Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch walking though the crowd with peacekeepers at different staions, defending them from the crazed citizens. I run over to them and walks beside Effie, who gasps.

"Oh Katniss! You scared me," Effie chimed. "Now come on, we have to get to the building in five minutes! Wouldn't want o be late, now do we?" Haymitch laughs and Peeta rolls his eyes but keeps on walking. Effie is ranting on and on about the fashions famous people in the Capitol were wearing. "Oh did you see Camilla's new whiskers?" or "No, Channel wore the UGLIEST outfit I've ever seen!" She's like this but from my point of view, no one's listening.

We reach the building in a few minutes and walk through the doors to find most of the tributes there with their escorts and mentors. A few of them catch my eye as I study the people I'm supposed to kill.

The girl with one who has blonde hair and green eyes is flirting with her district partner who seems to be uninterested. A small girl with dark hair from 11 is holding her partner's hand tightly, a scared look on her face. Looking at her, I don't see whom I'm supposed to see. When I look at her, I see... Prim. I see Prim when I look at her.

My heart aches but I scold myself. Katniss, Prim is at home with mother. She's safe. You need to return to her. Looking away, reluctantly, I see a red-haired girl from 5 who looks harmless yet sly. I know from that point she won't have trouble surviving in the Games. A sadistic girl from 2 stands here with an evil grin on her face, judging people's fate mentally. Yet, her district partner thinks otherwise.

HE stands next to his mentor with a blank face, staring at the door as if expecting someone. Noticing my stare, he looks straight at me. We hold the stare until Haymitch says it's time to go to our floor where we'll be staying for the next four days. Just as I'm leaving, I feel eyes boring into the back of my head and I look back to find the district 2 boy's stare. Yet it's not cold, or selfish, or even full of pity. It's something I can't quite place but it freaks me out more than anything.

I step into the elevator with the rest of the crew and watch the doors close. But I know one thing was invading my thoughts, other than the Games and my family. Something that'll definitely keep my mind occupied through my sleep. All it was were 3 simple words.

Who was he?

* * *

**Cato POV**

She was magical. Everything about the way she moved was feminine and powerful. But what I was really staring at was her eyes. The glistening grey, almost silver really, eyes that had defiance and a touch of sadness in them. but she was going to be on my mind tonight. After she left, I was still staring at the elevator.

Who is she?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the couple of days I haven't reviewed. I've been busy really! My boyfriend dumped me and it's been hurting A LOT. I went to a party, had a great time, and I'm going out of the state for a while! I probably will update in about a week or so from this Tuesday but I'll be thinking of you all! Thanks and I hope you give me any sort of feedback on how to get over a guy.. it might take away some of the pain... :J**


	3. Up All Night

**I know this is a short chapter (or really a thing to keep in your heads while I'm gone. Don't give up on me!) yet I had to update before I go. It's like been running though my mind ALL DAY! Well, here's your fill in for now **** I'll give you a long chapter when I come back!**

* * *

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea._

_You touch me once and it's really somethin'._

_You find that I'm much better than you imagined I would be._

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I lay in my bed, thinking about how the day went by. Effie brought us to the 12th floor which was amazingly beautiful and horridly disgusting at the same time. It was beautiful because everything was well… beautiful. It was disgusting because they could afford this and let the districts starve. My room was simple and a remote lay on my night stand.

Turning it on, I saw the Capitol streets with many people wandering. The second was ruins between the Districts. The third… was my woods, outside of District 12.

I quickly switched off the remote and got into bed. But one thought ran through my mind from earlier that day.

That boy… he… saw me. He noticed me. But I didn't recognize him yet… I did. It felt natural looking at him.

The thought of him kept me up all night.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I couldn't get her out of my head. _Katniss Everdeen._ I learned her name after watching the Reapings. She was from District 12, surprisingly, but that didn't stop my attraction towards her. Her sister was reaped and I first thought was she was dead until… she spoke up. And she was definitely going to win.

The thought of her kept me up all night.

* * *

**Bye! See you next week!  
**


	4. Tribute Parade

**As promised, here's your long chapter! And I know this story isn't as popular… but when I look at my acc't, there's 631 views? I still get excited About That :3 Maybe Not many reviews but I'm happy I have some! (:**

**So, without further ado, I shall give you chapter 4! (Or 3 if you didn't count the short one last time ;D) By the way, I'm going straight to the tribute parade. No need to go through the prepping since it's practically all the same!**

* * *

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch._

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of._

* * *

**Katniss POV**_  
_

Peeta and I stood inside the tribute hall waiting for Cinna to arrive with the main event. I don't know how I feel about his fire idea but Haymitch says to trust him. I guess that still means to keep on my guard.

"Are you worried?" Peeta asks, disturbing my thoughts._ No, _I think sarcastically.

"Yeah," I reply softly, looking around to spot Cinna and Portia making their way towards us. "There they are."

Cinna smiles while holding the small stick that'll mean life or death for the both of us. It's flickering flame reflects off my stylist's face as he explains everything we're supposed to.

"Katniss, Peeta, there's nothing to be afraid of. This is synthetic fire, which cannot burn you, okay? Now, get on your chariot because we're up soon."

The district 11 chariot pulls out and we're on the edge of the shadows that hide us from the raging crowds. Peeta leans over to where I'm standing.

"I'll rip yours off if you rip off mine," he whispers quietly.

"Deal," I confirm, giving him a look of worry. I look back at Cinna to see him spinning his finger around, motioning for me to turn around. I do as he tells me as he lights our capes and we're off.

The crowds scream my name with urgency and gasps come out of the citizen's mouths. I expect to feel a burning sensation but nothing comes and I open my eyes. Everyone is throwing roses and chanting that I get caught up in the moment and smile. It's not my happy smile but one of excitement as I try to win sponsors. Catching roses helps and soon I'm giggling. Yet when I'm looking at a crowd, I feel a hand slip in mine.

Looking at Peeta, I try to get his grip off.

"No, stop, they'll love it," he explains. I go with his advice and lift our hands into the air, so everyone can see.

"Katniss! Katniss!" they shout from their painted lips. I keep smiling until we come through the gates and we're in line with the other tributes, who are looking at us with fear and awestruck wonder.

This makes me feel powerful until our flames flicker out abruptly and I look up to see President Snow looking at us with his snake eyes.

"Tributes," he starts. "We welcome you to the Capitol and thank you for participating in this year's Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!" The crowd cheers when he says "Hunger Games" and I zone out from the rest of the speech, looking at everyone's costumes.

One is a pink, furry mess yet the girl thinks otherwise, looking at the other tributes with mock seriousness. Two is intimidating, gold Gladiator armor covering their strong bodies. Three is shiny, their metal-like costumes gleaming in people's eyes. Four is draped over in blue cloth and nets, crowned with a headdress that looks like something from the sea. Five is a mass of glittering clothing that represents power, which has been copied from a previous Hunger Games. Six is moon-based, considering they're transportation. Seven is decorated in paper, origami cranes everywhere. Eight is a joke, dressed up in clown suits literally. Nine is dressed with jewels and soft fabric, which has absolutely nothing to do with grain. Ten is characterized as cowboys, their big belts too big for their size. I have to say District Eleven is perfect, their headdresses silver grains which sparkle delicately. Looking at our costumes, I have to say we do look the best… Or at least outshined the others.

Snow finally finishes with his extremely long speech, ending with, "may the odds be ever in your favor." Peeta lets go of my hand to meet Haymitch over near the other side of the chariot, who seems pleased with our performance.

"Good job sweetheart," he says, looking at me. Then he walks over to Brutus, the District 2 mentor, who's giving him the death glare right now. Cinna turns to me then and smiles.

"Great job Katniss. Your performance will definitely get you sponsors. I'm glad you remembered to smile!" His eyes glisten mysteriously and I wonder what he has up his sleeve. After looking at me, he fixes his stare on Haymitch who's still talking to Brutus. I look over and see the District 2 boy tribute giving me a blank stare. His eyes are cold and unforgiving, a light, icy blue. His muscles are practically etched, no trace of fat detectable from here. His gold armor matches perfectly with his hair and it would make most girls swoon. Then he realizes I'm staring right back at him and he… smiles? Did he just smile at me?

My heart picks up but then drops remembering he's smart and can manipulate anyone. Besides, he was probably thinking I was attracted to him. I have to admit, he was attractive but not the kind that makes me giddy.

His eyes say the most about him. It's cold, unforgiving, empty, and filled with no remorse. I'll remember to keep him on my Enemy #1 list.

Finally, Haymitch comes back and wraps his arm around Peeta's shoulders, who seems unnerved with this gesture.

"Watch out for the District 2 tributes. They aren't happy you upstaged them," he slurs. Regaining his composer and dropping his arm from Peeta's shoulders, he looks me in the eye. "I mean it sweetheart. Don't make them mad." Haymitch stumbles to the elevator and presses the number "12" and we all follow him. Feeling eyes on the back of my head, I turn around to find District 2 boy staring at me again, but something's different.

Am I seeing things?

No, I'm not.

He's smiling.


	5. Training

**Hey, hey! I'm back for yet another chapter! HAHA. Okay, silly me, as I promised you a LONG chapter, I realized the chapter I wrote wasn't as long as the first chapter of Sparks Fly! (First chapter was 8 pages…) So, I'll give you another medium/kinda long chapter so you don't pounce on me saying, "LIAR!" Okay, one more thing to address before I start: Excuse my errors for a couple chapters as between the author's note, lyrics, and story, there was supposed to be a LONG LINE that separated them. Now, I apologize for not updating for so Long Because…. I was at Camp and a Resort (: Best Time EVER! Anyway, just know that on Word it looks all fancy and then, "BAM!" it's sloppy and not well separated. -.- And again, thank you to my lovely Reviewers and the 1,116 people how have read this story! I appreciate it:3**

* * *

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,_

_But with you, I know it's no good._

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would…_

* * *

**Katniss POV**_  
_

Another dreadful day was awoken by Effie's usual wake up chirp for "a big, big, day!" I feel bad for the previous tributes for they must've lost their hearing before the Games.

Getting up, I see the training outfit set on the coffee table in my room. Situating it right, it hugs my body in a firm and secure way. I'm just examining the "12" on my arm when Haymitch bangs on the door.

"Could you hurry up? I'm getting tired of Effie's rant. I swear that woman.." he fades off, walking unsteadily down the corridor and into the dining room. Getting on my leather training boots and my mockingjay pin, I open the door and walk out the door.

Cinna smiles when I bound the corner and greets me. "Hello Katniss. Good to see you up." I look around and see we're the only one's in the room.

"Where did everyone else go?" I ask blatantly. The answer is crystal clear, as if on a billboard saying, "we left without you!"

Cinna nods. "They left down there because Effie was getting upset. I told them I could escort you down there and they agreed. Now at least eat something and let's get you down there!" he answered happily.

Choosing a muffin and a cup of water, I eat half of the muffin and drink a small sip of water before heading down to the training center. The elevator ride was quick and I step out quickly.

"Katniss, Haymitch told me to tell you not to use your strengths. Stick to the survival stations, no weapons okay?" I half grin at Cinna and nod, backing up slowly.

"See ya later Cinna!" I start running down the hallway and open the door slowly, careful not to make any noise.

All the tributes are lined in a circle around Atala, the head trainer. Walking up slowly, I join the back carefully, where only a few notice me.

"Now tributes, don't just focus on the weapons. Most of you will die of natural causes like diseases, animals, starvation, dehydration, and much more. Survival stations will help you greatly in the arena. Dismissed."

Everyone takes off to a different station and I'm left standing alone. Where should I go? "Do not to use your strengths. Stick to the survival stations, no weapons okay?" Cinna's words ring in my head. He has a point. But… no, Katniss. Stick to their advice.

I start my way over to the fire station, trying to keep my mind off of archery. I find myself looking back to see the Blonde from 1 trying to shoot an arrow. _If only Haymitch let me practice…_ I look the other way and find myself staring into blue eyes.

"Hey Peeta," I acknowledged.

"Hey Katniss!" I look down at his painted arm. It's the exact replica of tree bark, matching lichen, moss, and other creatures that depended on trees. He notices me staring and adds, "I do the cakes at home."

"That's really cool," I reckoned.

The fire I was trying to ignite came to life and the trainer looked impressed. Peeta smiled and made his way back to the camouflage station just as Atala spoke up.

"Training session One will be done in forty-five minutes. Lunch comes next and then we come back for Training session Two." Everyone doesn't even glance her way as she speaks and I understand forty-five minutes gives me enough time to try out the knot tying, camouflage, and berry stations. I stomp out the fire just as I feel eyes on my back yet again.

I turn around and see another pair of blue eyes staring me down.

But they're not Peeta's eyes.

The tribute from District 2, Cato, is staring at me again, a blank expression crossing his features.

I turn away, knowing he'll be my biggest competition in the Games.

I've gone to the Camouflage station who's trainer instructed me to crouch down in the yellow grass and control my breathing, mimicking the fake breeze that flows through it. I obliged and closed my eyes, slowed my breathing and crouched down to where I was invisible.

It was nice while it lasted until Atala announced that it was time for lunch. Getting up, I felt those same eyes on me. I didn't turn around because of his intimidation. Yet I knew if I didn't turn around, he would think it was because of fear.

I looked up to find his eyes locked with mine and nod.

Challenge accepted Cato.

* * *

**Cato POV**

While we were standing in the circle, I took in my competition.

Everyone but the Careers were small, with the exception of Thresh, District Eleven male tribute and maybe District twelve. Speaking of District Twelve…

Katniss wasn't here yet. My ears tune out from Atala's babbling on the different Weapons. _Where would she be? _Training was huge for lower Districts so they'd stand a little more of a chance. Why isn't she here?

My questions are answered with the quiet opening and closing of a door and my eyes wander from the ground to _her._

The braid she wears isn't one of the two hair styles I've seen her in yet I like it the best. The training outfit fits her body perfectly, shaping every curve. Her arms aren't skinny; they have muscle, which shows she's not weak. I wonder how she doesn't know I'm ogling at her. Finally, she disappears behind some taller tributes and Atala dismisses everyone from the circle.

Knowing my best weapon, I head straight for the swords. Each one of them has beautiful handles, some more modern than the rest.

I choose a medieval sword, with carvings of different designs.

This has always been my favorite because of the stories my mother had told me when I was younger.

"_Cato, have you heard of The Sword and The Stone?" I shook my head no, my four-year-old mind not comprehending the name. "Well, It starts out with a young boy named Arthur._

"_A stone was buried in stone and only the true heir to the throne could pull it out. All the men from the kingdom came, with their broad muscles and tall figures. Arthur had wanted to pull out the sword, even though he had scrawny arms and was small. But that didn't stop him! Oh, no. Arthur marched right through the crowd of men, walked up to the stone, and held the handle of the sword. _

"_Many times he's seen men walk up and struggle to pull out the sword. Arthur was just a kid. But when he lifted up with all his strength, light poured from the rock and Arthur pulled out the sword with ease." Cato smiled, knowing he'd love to see the sword._

The flashback ended and he picked it up, swung it the dummy, he repeated this multiple times. Multiple times he looked over at Katniss, who was at the fire station. Her hands fiddled with the fire and her district partner came over and showed her his painted-on arm. I had to admit, it was impressive but not enough to save you in the Games.

Finally, he leaves and she gets up after hearing Atala's announcement. I watch her until she turns around and locks eyes with me. My heart skips a beat yet I keep my face expressionless. Her eyes are stormy with determination and hope, which are a couple things I've been needing ever since I got here. Determination to win and hope… that I don't have to kill her.

This sounds crazy, I know, but for some odd reason, I feel an attraction towards her. She's strong, I could tell, she has a love for her sister that's strong enough to volunteer for her, and her eyes… her eyes.

Every time I look into her eyes, it's like I'm lost. Yes, I'm in love with her eyes. They light a fire in my heart that has been cold ever since training.

Sadly, I don't know if the fire in her eyes will last after the Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Lunch went by quickly, me eating with Peeta and the tributes from District Seven. Neither of them talked and neither did Peeta. I'm not extremely talkative at the moment so I eat in silence.

Once lunch is over, I go back to the Camouflage station and resume what I had been previously doing. Instead this time, I lay on my back, close my eyes, and hum the Hanging Tree.

Atala's voice floods the intercom, saying Training is over and we must go meet our Mentors on our floors. The time went by so quickly.

Before I walk out the doors, I look over at Cato, who I figured was watching me too, and lift up the corners of my mouth ever so slightly, not letting anyone see it except for him. I returned the smile that was owed to him.

Now, we're even.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Once Atala made the announcement, my eyes flitted over to Katniss, who was about to walk out the door. Instead, she stopped, looked at me, and I could see the microscopic smile directed towards_ me._

My heart skipped a beat twice today.

Then it ripped in two once she left.

But Cato, I told myself. There's no room for love in your heart. You're going to be a killer, a murderer, and a Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

But it was no use. Ultimately, I guess I'm falling in love with the Girl On Fire. Am I really falling in love? Am I ready for this new feeling?

My questions will be answered when I meet her.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter! And let me know if you want that little bonus for their meeting before the next day in training…. ;D Anyway, Review like always! Love ya! **


	6. I Feel Happy

**Hey y'all(: Chapter 6 is here! Looking back on my story, it's only been 5 chapters and Cato thinks he's falling in love with Katniss? O.o I'm sorry to burst your bubble that yes he says that yet she has a while to build up feelings for him. She's not overly obsessed with him, nor' does she like him _that way._ ;D I know, I'm evil but Katniss is just curious. She's wondering why Cato _smiled_ at _her._ So don't come to me saying, "Their relationship is coming too fast!" because it's not. So lovelies, I hope you like this chapter. It's practically about Haymitch, Katniss, Effie, and Cinna eating and La-di-da. 'Kay? And tell me in my reviews or PM me about the BONUS. ;D I don't know what to write for I but that's where y'all come in! Now, on with the story….**

* * *

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out._

_You left me in the dark._

_No dawn, no day. I'm always in this twilight!_

_In the shadow of your heart._

**Florence and The Machine, "Cosmic Love."**

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

"Haymitch!" Effie squeals, waiting for him to make an appearance for dinner. "You're late for dinner! Manners Haymitch, manners! This is so disrespectful…" Right as she sits down, Haymitch stumbles in holding a wine bottle, a smirk tearing at his aged features.

"What? It's not like it's a banquet, Trinket." He cackles loudly, saying that he's had way too many drinks. "Now, how about you all have your little tea party and I'll join later when I can hold a fork…" He stumbles back to his room.

Rolling my eyes, I start eating a whole bowl of this weird, white, creamy soup that has bits of beef and carrots. The thick texture glides down my throat and the spices add a burning sensation. Effie finishes quickly surprisingly and stands up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to say hello to my friend Cecilia, the mentor from District Eight!" she chirps. In a matter of seconds, she's out the door, her heels clicking on the tiled floors.

"I'm going to bed early," Peeta added. "I'll see you tomorrow." Peeta leaves the room, leaving me all alone with Cinna.

"Katniss-" he starts but I interrupt.

"It's okay. I should probably get ready for the second day of training anyhow. It's a matter of life and death anyways." He nods and heads out the door where Effie departed. _Now… what should I do?_ Everything here is foreign and different. There's probably a set of bow and arrows in he Training Center but in reality, I bet it's patrolled and locked up, so no tributes are allowed the advantage of training more. Figures.

I go back to my room to find a redheaded avox, a girl around my age, maybe fifteen. She's putting away new training clothes when she notices me. A look of terror crosses her features before relaxing. I smile and sit on my bed, humming. But it's not to long until I notice the avox cleaning up for me was the girl I could've saved.

I cower, my head hanging low, knowing she remembers me. It's probably not a happy remembrance, nor' is it a total loathing, for she only knows my face. I start to cry and she comes out with a wet cloth.

"You know, I should've helped you that day. I should've brought you away from the clearing. I'm so sorry," I sobbed, while she shook her head no, and wiped my face with the cloth. An idea comes to my mind.

"Can you write down your name for me? I want to know." Technically, I'm not supposed to do this and there's probably only cameras in the outer apartment.

The avox smiles and I get a paper and pen, giving it to her as she writes.

The words appear after a minute or two. Scrawled out on the page is one small sentence:

My name is Lavinia.

I smile, knowing that it's probably the first time she's talked ever since the incident. But as I'm about to take the paper and look at it, she writes more.

Once you are done using this page tonight, burn it. The Capitol forbids us talking. Now, you should probably sleep. Okay? It's a big day tomorrow and I want you to win these stupid Games, Katniss.

I smile and nod.

"Thank you Lavinia." She crumples the note and puts it in my hand before inspecting the room and then leaves with a nod of her head.

All of the sudden, I realize that this is the first time since the reaping that I feel almost….. almost…

I feel happy.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. Well for 4 pages, it's okay but not enough to fill in like a long chapter would. Personally, I like long chapters, but doesn't everyone? Lol, while I was writing this, I was listening to "Long Distance" by Megan and Liz and "Are You Happy Now." I have… checking view chart… 1, 586 views! Yay and Nay. Yay that I have that many views. Nay for not as many reviews as I'd like but it'll do! But don't worry, I get pretty lazy reviewing too. Well, Review (you don't have to. I'm not one of those crazy authors claiming I will come to your house and maime you. That's sick.), Add to your Favorites, Alert, whatever. As long as you like the story, I'm happy! And please tell me if you want that bonus. You get to decide where to go with it!**


	7. Private Training and Scores

**Chapter 7 Baby! Gah, I've been waiting for this. For like, I don't know but people, celebrate in front of your computer or iPods because we've got 2, 082 views! HALLELUJAH! Haha, I'm a little excited right now. Plus, for all of you who are confused that the story said, "fully updated" it really was an error in the first chapter and I had to delete the whole story because it wouldn't let me edit it. (Stupid right?) So, no, this story isn't done! There will be Catoniss Action my friends! ;D**

** I want to thank my lovely reviewers who have been sooo nice to me!**

**Phoenix Retribution: Here's your Update (: **

**-jng1: Gosh, Thank You (: I'm Getting Over Him Already and Plan On Staying Single for a While.**

**-Geni: I'll try with the bonus (: I'd ask you to msg me but you don't have an account ):**

**-OneAndOnly: Yes, I Set this up ;D I know, Silly Me (:**

**-Tribute271: My friends Are Gonna Take Care of It ;D Thanks anyway and yes, "DROP EVERYTHING NOW…" (: I smiled at your reviews!**

**-raphaella2000: I've had one update already and this is my next one (: I hoped you like it!**

**-KaeanneTheWriter: Yes, He's Smiling (: We Can't Have Him Give A Smirk To Katniss For That Wouldn't Cause her curiosity now, would it? ;D**

**-Crème Odair: I'll try with longer chapters yet it's hard with some things on my schedule. (: Anyway, keep reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**-hutcherwife: I know :3 When I wrote it, I'm like, "Cato has to smile!" And I'm Now Addicted to this story ;D**

**-Guest for c2: Thanks (:**

**-Guest for c1: Awww :3 Thank you! **

**-catonissxoforever: I love T. Swift Too (: If you haven't heard her mash-up for Back To December/You're not Sorry/ Apologize, then check it out! Along with some other songs like The Other Side Of The Door, Superstar (For All you Directioners, You Can Relate :3), Permanent Marker, I 3 Question Mark, and her new song, 'We are never Ever Getting Back Together."**

**Along with Hunger Games fan67 and CourtneyDiLarentis who I've included in I think Chapter 2's AN? I Don't Know But Hope You Like This Chapter!**

** By the way, the song below is absolutely gorgeous. It's by this artist called Holly Ann and she writes her owns songs, obviously. But she has an amazing voice, even without auto tune. And we all know that some artists sound… eww, without their auto-tune. Check it out sometime, I totally recommend. Anyway, enjoy! **

_No anchor to the ground._

_And her head's in the clouds._

_She knows she was made for this land._

_By the diligence of visionary hands._

**_Holly Ann, "Empire."_**

Immediately, I'm woken up by the sound of crashing plates. _Dang Haymitch,_ I think to myself._ What has he been drinking?_

Making my way out of bed, I hear heels and know Effie has come to stand outside my door and start her raid of, "a big, big, big day!" I feel Haymitch's pain.

Securing my mockingjay pin to my tribute uniform, I slide out the door effortlessly. Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna, and Effie sit at the table, talking about the tasks for Peeta and I. Cinna notices me first.

"Katniss, good morning!" he welcomes. "We were just talking about you, go on and sit down." I sit right next to Haymitch and he turns to me.

"Sweetheart, today is the final training scores. Show them what you got, okay? These scores could mean life or death really."

** It's true; they do mean life or death.  
**

If I get a low score, I most likely won't get sponsors. If I get a high score, I'll get sponsors and maybe a target on my forehead. I mean, a District 12 tribute getting a high score? It's almost unheard of. Until now, as time flies by and Haymitch escorts us down to the training center's official personal training room. Currently, the district 2 female, Clove, is going and will last for another seven minutes.

Looking over, I see Cato staring at me. I cock my head, eyes wide after noticing him staring at me yet again, even though I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I was walking in the room.

Surprisingly, he's the one to break our staring spell, which I guessed must've gone for seven minutes because Cato stands to enter the room.

Before walking in the door, he winks at me and grins, then walks inside.

I'm left astounded as the tributes come and go one by one.

*** One hour later ***

After Thresh from District 11 comes out, it's finally my turn._ Okay Katniss. Don't screw this up. This is life and death, _I say in my head. My only task it to get my hands on a bow.

But right as I stand up, Peeta grips my wrist and smiles.

"Shoot straight. You'll do great," he acknowledges.

Instead of replying, I smile and walk confidently in the room.

Private training rooms, I realize, look exactly like the training room except smaller and a balcony which the Gamemakers lounge and watch. Seeing my strength resting on the right side of me, I head to the bows and pick up a silver metal one. The arrows are sharp and lethal looking. Hopefully they'll be the same in the arena. I remember one year they had fake weapons and all of the tributes ended up dying from hand.

Loading the bow and pulling back the string, I aim the center of the arrow to the heart of the dummy. Slowing down my breathing, focusing on only the target given, I release the arrow and…

I miss. I miss the dang target. _Stupid! Katniss, how could you do that?_ I can hear laughter erupt from a few Gamemakers behind me and my rage gets the best of me. Stupid bow.

Loading another arrow, I aim it at the heart again and it hits bull's-eye. Success.

Grinning triumphantly, I turn around to find that…

No one was watching! Seneca makes a big announcement over a roasted pig, in which no one knows who ordered it. That's when the target clicks in my head.

_The stupid apple in the pig's fat mouth. _

I smile, loading a third arrow and hope no one is blocking my target. Releasing the arrow, I watch as it hits the apple and sends it against the wall. A few screams erupt from the room and Seneca turns his head and stares at me in shock. I bow, adding to the effect.

"Thank you for your consideration," I blatantly say, then walk out and exit.

In a whirlwind, everything settles and leaves a horrible after taste. What the heck was that? _Katniss, are you trying to get yourself killed?!_

We'll see how Haymitch reacts to this. Great.

"You **what?**" Effie shrieked. "Katniss, you will definitely not earn sponsors after doing that! Your foul actions reflect badly on **all of us!**" It goes on until Haymitch walks in the room with thumbs up and smiles.

"Good job sweetheart." He plops down next to me and grins.

"Haymitch! This isn't a rewarding thing! Katniss, don't you realize how this'll ruin our-" Haymitch cuts her off.

"Ruin what, Effie? What will it do to us? Certainly nothing. And her? They've given enough punishment as it is just by being in the Games. So loosen your corset, sit back, and breathe."

Her face goes emotionless, checks her schedule and sits down.

"It's starting," she hisses. Geez, Haymitch was right. She needs to calm down.

The District 1 girl gets an 8 and the District 1 boy gets a 9; Clove and Cato both get 10; the District 5 girl gets an 8; Thresh scores a 9; even little Rue gets a 7. Peeta's name comes on the screens and Caesar reads out, "eight." Effie smiles and compliments him, as does everyone else.

Now, the moment of truth… my score. What if it's a 1? What if I get no sponsors and I'll lose the Games?

My score was a 1 but it was followed by yet another 1. _I got an eleven?_

Everyone shouts out, congratulating me and smiling. Even Effie squeals out.

But if I got an eleven, what will the other tributes think? Again, Katniss you're stupid.

A big red target was hung on your back by the Gamemakers and the Careers won't take this lightly.

Unless I get out of there immediately, I might die first in the bloodbath.

**Hey! I hoped you like this chapter :3 There was mild Catoniss action and I hope it was good enough for building romance. Now, I want you to click that review button and share your thoughts! And don't forget that implied bonus, just message me…. ;D**


	8. The Interviews!

**Heyo my Fellow Readers ;D Get it? Haha, It's a pun I guess. Well, glad to say Chapter 8 is here to stay! Or at least here but anyway… Not a super long AN like usual so this ought to be nice, eh? And we have… Drum roll please! * Drum Roll * 2,957 views! I never knew so many people would read this :D Anyway, this chapter is the interviews x) Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Let's walk down the road that has no end_

_Steal away where only angels tread_

_Heaven or hell or somewhere in between_

_Cross your heart to take me when you leave_

_Don't go_

_Please don't go_

_Don't go without me_

_**The Civil Wars, "C'est La Mort."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

Earlier on in the day, they canceled training for preparation of the interviews. Haymitch sits in front of me, looking at me quite weird, which unnerves me and gives me the courage to speak.

"What?" I exclaimed, annoyed by his quietness, which is unusual of the Haymitch Abernathy I once knew.

"I'm trying to find your angle." He confessed.

"Angle for what?" but after I said that he gives me an annoyed look and I scold myself for being so air-headed.

"Angle for the interviews, Sweetheart," he replies sarcastically. "Now, try and give me," he looks at a small piece of paper in his hand and back to me, "sweet and innocent."

"Well you know how that'll go so why not try something else, won't you?" He frowns but nods and looks at the paper again.

"I was going to ask you to try sexy but if you can't do sweet, sexy will make you look even worse. Now, try and give me… silent yet deadly." He asks me questions like Caesar would which irritates me to no end and I end up yelling at him to shut up. He looks bored and next comes mysterious. Haymitch asks me questions but I don't respond with the right answer according to him. He crumples up the paper after going through the whole list.

"I give up, Sweetheart," he exclaims. "You have about the most charm as a dead slug." Well, that builds my confidence. But before he replies, Cinna walks through the door and smiles.

"Time to get ready, Girl on Fire," he chirps. Standing up immediately, I follow Cinna into my room where my prep team plucks, waxes, washes, rinses, and rubs my body into oblivion. Yet the process is quick and in about an hour, Cinna walks back in my room with a black dress bag. "Close your eyes, Katniss." I do as instructed and he unzips the bag and he slides my clothing over my head.

"You can open your eyes now. Go and look in the mirror." I did as he asked and stood cautiously in front of the large mirror.

The girl in the mirror isn't me. She's radiant, even the stars couldn't compare. The red dress shimmers in the light, giving off the fire effect except not as dark as the parade's was. This fire gives off something good…. Yes, it is good.

I step back and my lips curl into a small smile, which is reserved for even the closest people in my life. He engulfs me into a friendly hug, which calms me down.

"Now, excuse me, but I had overheard you an Haymitch. Katniss, I believe you need to be yourself. Speak as if your talking to one of your friends."

"They're not my friends…" I mumble.

"Well, then act like your talking to me. You consider me a friend, don't you?" I nod and he smiles. "Well, I'll be in the audience so find me and you'll be fine." He engulfs me in another hug and I grin. "And Katniss," he continues, "spin during one time in the interview. I'll give you the signal."

He loops his arms around mine and we walk out the door to Haymitch and Peeta, preparing for the Interviews of the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cato POV**

She got an eleven. An _eleven._ That's broken Hunger games History. Especially for a girl from District 12.

"They must've gotten the scores wrong," Brutus, my mentor, complains. "Cato, you deserved that Eleven, not the Sewer rat from Twelve. For God's sake, you better act like a Career in the interview. Don't mess this up like training." I frown, knowing he wants me to be the cocky, sadistic playboy from District 2 who's ruthless and uncapable of love. But my mind takes a different course.

Clove gets up with Enobaria who informs us we need to make our way down to the Interviews.

My hands fidget and my mind swims with unanswered questions. _Will she be there? Will she like what I'm wearing? Does she hate me? Does she like me? Of course she doesn't Cato, you're a Career. But still, what if?_ These momentarily bring down my pride yet it rebuilds when the thought of Katniss liking me worms it's way back into my brain.

Brutus nudges my arm, waking me out of my train of thought, as if to say, _we're here Cato._ I never got the chance to retaliate because I was taken by the stage crew to a line, which forms right after marvel and Glimmer, the Careers from District 1.

After a total of five minutes, all of the tributes are behind Clove and I except for District 12. But after hearing the elevator doors open, my eyes flicker to the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life.

The red dress carries her perfectly, shaping out her curves perfectly. He brown locks are up in a different hair-style which is quite different from her normal braid. As if sensing my stare, her silver eyes match my dull blue ones.

In the past, I've seen he pathetic tributes from Twelve, with their dull colors and thin bodies. But _her_, she isn't like that. Her skin glows, even without the ridiculous Capitol product, her eyes are bright enough to be seen through the thickest fog, and she isn't underweight.

No, I understand what I must do tonight.

I'll give them what they want: a surprise.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

This was it.

The interviews.

My last chance at winning sponsors.

What if I do horrible?

What if they hate me?

What if I fall off the stage and no one will sponsor me?

These thoughts run through my mind as Glimmer goes up to the stage. I calm down as she doesn't fall and she's wearing heels bigger than the size of my whole hand. You can tell her angle is sexy… she's flawless and beautiful so I'd find it unreasonable not to. Her interview is boring and typical from District 1 and Marvel is the same. Once Clove is up, you can tell her angle is sadistic. No need for acting there.

The next interview is Cato. I'm anticipating his interview, to see if he's the cocky bastard everyone says he is. Well, it starts out that was and is almost boring until I hear the million dollar question I've wanted to hear.

"So Cato… Is there any special girl you have at home?" Caesar questions.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I'm shocked by Caesar's question. Opening my mouth to reply, I choose my words carefully.

"Well, I wouldn't say at _home_ but there is a girl," and then wink. This sends the audience into a frenzy.

"Please do share Cato. Is it from any of the tributes?"

I laugh. He's getting too far into this. "Caesar, you're sounding impatient. Just wait until the arena." Caesar pats meon the back and stands up.

"Sadly, that is all the time we have. Cato, District Two!" Some women in the back are shouting my name and I smirk but don't do anything seductive like I normally would. Instead, I exit the stage and into the hall where I'm met with those beautiful silver eyes.

Yes, there definitely is a girl.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 8! And I've come up with a sort of deal... 8 reviews and I'll put up Chapter 9. ;D I know, I'm cruel xP So, Review please!**


	9. The Interviews Part 2 Electricity

**Hello everyone (: I've Just Gotten News That I Got THE MOST reviews I've ever had in a single day?! It's crazy! So yes, I will be sticking with the usual 8 reviews per chapter. And so far, I've had the most reviews for Chapter 8 than ANY OTHER chapter I've written for this story. I love you all so much! Now, rumor has it that jng1's birthday is tomorrow… so, This chapter is for you! Happy Birthday, jng1! Anyway, this shall be my present to you. You've been awesome! And this shall be the Interviews la Parte Dos. Also known as The Interviews, Part 2! So yes, this is too long for another A/N in my story so I hope you like the rest of the interviews! Keep in mind that I will add a special line for another chapter in maybe 11? Can't tell you what I'm going to do… But Message me or contact me through the reviews if you have an idea in mind… 'Cause I'm Stumped. Yet I Ain't Givin' Up on This story! So Y'all Better Read up… And review if you want the next chapter! (Yet I'll have to Write it first.) Remember: 8 reviews for an UPDATE.**

* * *

_Why are you so far from me?_

_In my arms is where you are to be_

_How long will you make me wait?_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

**The Civil Wars, "To Whom it may Concern."**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cato's eyes lock on mine as he exits the stage but I don't see the usual hatred a Career has if he's angry. In fact, he looks almost blissful. After Brutus and the rest of his stylists depart from the room, his eyes leave mine and he heads around the corner.

Time goes by quickly and the crowd soon gets a little bored. The only interviews that catch my eye are the red-head from 5, and both from 11. After Thresh comes out, I'm grabbed by the staff back stage and head behind the curtain that hides me from the audience.

"You're on in five, four, three, two.." he points to the curtain, and I walk out was I think, '_one.._'

"The Girl on Fire!" Caesar yells, a mischievous smile planted on his face. I make my way over to him, a little overwhelmed by the bright lights and cheering crowds.

Sitting don next to him, his lips move but I don't hear a word he says.

"What?" I ask. The crowd, including Caesar, erupts into a fit of laughter from my question.

"That was quite a fiery entrance you had at the Tribute parade. Care to spill to us what was running through your mind?"

I reply back honestly, "I was just hoping I wasn't going to be burned alive."

He laughs and soon, some people are dabbing their oddly colored tissues to their eyes. I smile and look out at Cinna, who nods that I'm doing fine.

"Now Katniss," Caesar announced, bringing my attention back to him. "Those flames on the chariot were marvelous. This dress is beautiful. Any thoughts to your stylist?"

"Well, I'm glad I got him." I look out at Cinna again and he's swirling his finger. This is it Katniss. "Actually, I'm wearing them tonight. Would you like to see?" Caesar stops laughing and looks at me, puzzled.

"Sure, my pleasure."

My breathe is slow and easy, preparing for the worst and the best. Looking out into the crowd, I keep my faces blank and turn abruptly, spinning enough to lift up the bottom of my dress.

Fire. Fire is everywhere right now. My red dress is catching the sparks and is igniting right in front of the crowd of the people I hate. The more I keep thinking about the fire, the more I spin until dizziness overcomes me and I try to sit down.

"Easy there," Caesar teases, helping me sit down. "Now Katniss, I understand that you volunteered for your sister," he pauses. "Care to explain why you did it?"

My mind blanked when he brought up Prim. I knew he would at some point, I just don't know when. Soon enough, I recover from my state of mind and confide to Caesar.

"I love Prim a lot. That's the only thing I have to say about it. And for her to go into The Games at her first Reaping? I couldn't let hre go in. I couldn't let her die."

Caesar nods, a sad yet reassuring expression on his face.

"And Katniss, I expect her to come visit you. What did you say to her before you came to the Capitol?"

My eyes wander back to that moment. When she helds onto me, begging me not to go, saying to come back… To come back…

"She asked me to try to win for her." He smiles slightly.

"And try you will. Now, I'm afraid that's all the time we have." Caesar grabs my hands as we stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire!" he exclaims.

The Capitol screams and applauds which whirls into one loud noise. My vision becomes blurry as I step off the stage and Haymitch is right there with me, giving me a bottle of water. Next up is Peeta.

Haymitch leads me to a back room where small screens are showing us Caesar and Peeta sitting nonchalantly on their chairs.

"Well Peeta," he inquires. "How do you like the Capitol?"

Peeta smiles. "Um, well the showers are amazing. Tell me, do I smell like roses?" He motions for Caesar to smell him and they do, bringing the house down.

"Well, I don't know. Do I?" Peeta smells Caesar jokingly and nods. Soon, some people are crying from laughing so hard.

The rest of the interview goes by slightly boring like the other tributes until those familiar words comes out from Caesar's mouth. Does he ask every male tribute the same question?

"So Peeta… Tell me. Is there a special girl waiting at home?"

He smirks. "No, not really."

"Oh please," Caesar jested. "Handsome lad like you? Peeta! Tell me." He angles his elbow to where his palm is underneath his jaw, as if waiting.

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl that I've liked for a long time." Caesar smiles.

"Well, I'll give you some advice. You win, you go home, and then she can possibly turn you down!" Peeta's face falls slightly.

"Winning won't help in my case."

"And why ever not?" Peeta is dead serious, his lips set I a hard line. And his next words shock me deeply.

"Because… because she came here with me." What? No! He likes me? Since when?

These little voices in my heads stutter out questions and it takes all of my might to not let them come pouring out my mouth.

Caesar looks at Peeta, giving him a pitying look.

"That not good."

"No, no it isn't," he replies. Caesar glances at a nonexistent watch and looks at Peeta.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have. Ladies and gentlemen, Peeta Mellark, District Twelve!"

Peeta exits the stage and that when I plan to strike.

* * *

**Cato POV**

That rat! How dare he? That was my idea! She is_ mine,_ Peeta Mellark. _Mine._

Brutus, who's noticed my pissed attitude, looks at me.

"Boy, you better reveal who you like in the arena. A love triangle is going to get you somewhere. But with the slum girl-"

"She is not a slum girl!" I yell. Brutus rolls his eyes.

"With the _Seam_ girl, you have to win her over for more sponsors. But don't just kidnap her from Peeta because I know you will do that to get her. Then no one will sponsor you." He inhales. "You have to make her fall for you. But I want you to know the Arena is no place for love. And I expect one of you to win. I want it to be _you._"

Brutus walks out of the room and into the hallway, revealing the tributes walking out with their mentors. _District 12 has to be there!_

You know, my strange obsession has bcome not an object anymore, but a person. A special girl from District 12 who I've grown to admire… Do I love her is ther question!

Being from District 2, I guess I'd be shamed for life going all soft for a girl. When I go back, I'll tell them I did it for sponsors.

I guess lying helps you in situations when you're good at it. Yet apart from that, she still remains in my mind. Will she like the mysterious, cocky bastard everyone expects? Or does she like the soft side? I scoff at what I just thought. I don't have much of a soft side. I can't go soft or else Brutus will kill me. I guess that leaves me with one option. _The cocky bastard has come into play, Caesar._

With that final thought, I go out into the hall to see the outlying Districts leaving, District 12 leaving last.

My plan is in action.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I was about to confront Peeta as he got off what the hell he was thinking when a movement from the Career screen rooms distracts me. I look over to see none other than Cato, who is…

Walking right towards me. Oh crap.

"Haymitch," I whisper. "Look." He glances ever so slightly to see the Brute getting closer and closer until he stops right in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Two?" Haymitch spits. Cato laughs and extends his hand to me. I look at Haymitch rolls his eyes but nods.

I extend my hand and Cato takes it, sending sparks up my arm. But the moment his lips connect with the back of my hand, I'm terrified and interested in what I did to make him show a calm demeanor. This isn't the Cato I know.

He releases my hand and looks at Haymitch. "Don't get too drunk."

"Oh yeah? Make me," Haymitch takes a swig from his small carry-around bottle and grins sheepishly. Cato turns to me, walking away backwards.

"See you in the arena, lovely." My eyes go wide which then turn into a questioning glare. What just happened?!

Peeta finally arrives with us and we go to the penthouse. Everyone immediately slips into their rooms and falls asleep with ease.

Everyone but me, because I'm left laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and reliving the moment when his lips caused electricity to rippled through me.

Stupid Career.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter! How'd you feel about the Catoniss action, hmm? I was getting butterflies just writing this! So, like I said, 8 reviews=Next chapter. Gotcha? Now, everyone say happy birthday to jng1 tomorrow and PLEASE, send me your feedback if you want a special scene on the roof... *eyebrow wiggle* And if you liked the song up above, it's really soft and slow, talking about their future lover. And then it goes, "I've missed you but I haven't met you. Oh but I want to. How I do..." Check it out! And REVIEW! The story starts getting good here.  
**


	10. BONUS Catoniss Fluff :

**Okay guys. This story has become my updating addiction. Now, I may not update ASAP because school starts next Wednesday. Yes, I start school soon and I'm NOT happy about it. I love summer 3 Now, For this is an in between time before the Games and I wanted to write this BADLY, you peoples will get more Catoniss (Kato, Katno, Catniss, Katon… ect.) action but more with words. This time, instead being the brutal killer everyone around Katniss and Haymitch, we'll get A DOSE of who he wants to be on the inside. But we'll still have our lovely cocky Cato. Now, begin reading and for 5 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter because this is a BONUS for all of my sweet, caring readers. By the way, This doesn't count for 8 reviews, it's more like 3 xP Now, Review If You Want the next chappie! You know you want it!**

* * *

_Why am I feeling so guilty?_

_Why am I holding my breath?_

_Worry 'bout everyone but me_

_I just keep losing myself_

_**The Civil Wars, "Falling."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Trying to sleep on the couch doesn't help. It keeps me up, thinking and thinking until my mind is going to explode. That when I remember Haymitch's slurred words before bed.

"_The roof is open to District Twelve residents. Go take a hike," he gurgles and goes back to his room. _

At first, I didn't understand a word except for "roof" but now I comprehend what he was saying.

Getting off the couch and taking the blanket with me, I make my way barefoot to the elevator and press the 13th button. The doors close and I'm shot up until a ding resounds and the door's open.

The roof is quite different than the rest of the building. Old pictures hang on the wall, dusty and untouched. It seems no one was up here for a long time and I walk around the small square top until I'm back where I started. Sitting on the windowsill, I make out dancing figures and notice it's obviously the Capitol citizens celebrating my death.

I watch them for a good amount of time until footsteps resound on the other side of the roof. I walk around cautiously, sinking to the floor and move sideway against the wall so no one sees me.

The footsteps are getting less loud and a pillar comes into my sight. In the shadows, I hide, standing up and I see a dark outline of a person. I don't see any facial outlines or the color of his hair but the mysterious man is tall and muscular. He turns his head and looks right into my eyes and immediately I see the light reflect off of them.

His eyes are blue.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Right after I kissed Katniss' hand today, I felt something different than what I've been feeling. It's not just my freaky crush on the Girl On Fire but it's kindled something greater.

Cato, stop it. You're an idiot. District 2 will disown you and you'll be left to work in the quarry. You cannot try to remove your status of victor. You'll be vicious and heartless in the arena, killing every tribute not an ally. You'll be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

That is until I heard breathing other than my own and slid into the shadow to see the outline of a person. I don't recognize who it is and I squint through the darkness.

The outline is fit and thin but that's all I can see. I know it's a girl and I move slowly around the rooftop. That was a mistake.

The girl hears my footsteps and gets down beneath the barrier to the roof. I move closer and closer until she gets behind a pillar that's in between light and darkness. It silhouettes a slender, pointed nose and hair pulled to the side in a braid. _Wait… Is that Katniss? _

The silhouette of her did show a bit of brown hair and when she looked at me, her eyes _glowed. _The silver is darkened a bit because of the light from down below and the darkness from everywhere else. But they glowed nonetheless.

Aside from her trying to get away from me, I play her rules and drop to the ground, hiding myself from her view and crawl quietly around the rooftop.

I expect her to go the exact way I'm going or if she's smart enough, she will go to where I used to be standing. Hopefully, she doesn't see me coming.

Getting over to the exact pillar, I see her outline against the pillar looking both ways. _This is your chance to _know _the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Once the man disappears below the railing or the roof, I immediately freeze and look both ways, wondering which way he went. I knew he saw me from the minute he ducked down. I stayed in one place moving quietly until I hear the soft breathing around five feet away. He needs to be more stealthy.

Who is it? It has to be a tribute but which ones have blue eyes? There's Marvel, who has dull blue eyes that almost, _almost,_ look grey. Peeta has warm blue eyes that are more of a dark cerulean. Cato… Oh god, it's Cato. His icy, light blue eyes look the same just slightly dimmed from the bad lighting. I crawl slowly but the breathing gets closer until it's only three feet away and something hard grasps my ankle.

Thrashing around, I try to get out of his reach but it's no use; he caught me.

Pulling me backwards until his face is six inches from mine, I squirm uneasily, not looking in him eyes.

When he speaks up, I'm not the least surprised at what he has to say.

"Got ya," he whispers, looking me straight in the eyes.

I close them, awaiting my death has he keeps holding my foot.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Three feet away, I stretch my arm out as she tries to crawl away and my success makes me smirk. Trying to thrash around for a minute or two, she finally gives up, wielding her to my mercy.

Pulling her small frame towards me, her eyes divert and are unable to looking in mine.

"Got ya," I say nonchalantly. That's when she looks up and I finally get to look into her eyes. Yet they're not just grey; they hold a few specks of blue, which must've been from relatives back in 12. "Now, can you tell me what you're doing up here?"

She hesitates before responding. "I could ask you the question," she spits.

"Well, that's easy. I wanted to come up here and see the stars before the Games. I do it every night from my window but it isn't as awesome as this." I stare into her eyes for a little longer before grinning slighty.

Her eyes harden slightly. "How many times will I have to owe you a smile? It's getting irritating." I chuckle.

"You don't _owe_ me a smile. It's out of kindness, Fire Girl." She scoffs.

"I don't see how you can be _kind._ Besides, aren't Careers trained to hide their emotions?"

That question sets me off. "Are you calling me a heartless brute with no emotion? I'm human too Katniss. I'm _human. _Just because my brain is told differently doesn't mean I don't _feel. _I'm not one of those monsters. I'm not like them! I'm not like that…" My last sentence is hushed and I'm surprised I yelled at her. I'm not like that, Katniss Everdeen, I'll prove it to you.

The truth is, I was excited about the Games until I realized if I was going to win, I'd be killing…_ children._ I wanted to be like Arthur, who claimed his throne through bravery and self-confidence. But Arthur didn't execute anyone on live Television. He didn't kill a single soul.

At the Academy, they teach you to bottle up these feelings. They teach you to understand killing was fun. When I came home from my training every three days, my father congratulated me. But my mother, my sweet, loving mother, feared me ever since my first day. I was eight-years-old when I began training.

But a killer? Why did I think this would be the same as decapitating a dummy? Or breaking a fake dolls neck like I would a person? There's one thing I've seen from past victors, even from District 2. They may look glorious and stoic, but on the inside, they're broken and _no one_ can fix that. Even Brutus has changed from the excited teenage boy he once was. He's colder now.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, breaking me from my train of thought.

In fact I'm speechless until I hear my voice. "Thank you." She looks up and the corners of her mouth shift slightly upwards. From far away, her smile is still stunning. But up close, next to _her_, it's… absolutely beautiful.

"Cato?"

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"What's it like at the Academy?" she asks, still whispering. It's cute.

"Katniss, I want to forget the Academy. All I can say is that I do not wish that upon your District." Her eyes flit to his face once more. "I don't wish that on anyone." I pause. "What's it like in District Twelve?"

I stand up and offer my hand to her, helping her up. Sitting on the chairs, I look up at her again, waiting for a reply.

"Cato, I-" I know what she's going to say.

"Katniss, please. It's our last night before we enter that Arena. And what's the harm? I told you about the Academy."

"Look, Cato, all _I_ can say is that it's nothing like the descriptions of Two. It's poor and you never know if you'll live to see the light of day ever again."

This makes me shocked. _'You never know if you'll live to see the light of day ever again.'_ What about the weekly food packages the Capitol brings? Or do they whip you there? What does she mean by that. "And what do you parents do? As their job I mean," I press on.

Her eyes look down. "My mother… wait, should I be telling you this? How do I know you'll use it against me?"

This makes me laugh again. "How will I use it against you? One of us will die in the Games. Just tell me. It'll be alright."

Katniss takes a deep breath before talking again. "My mother is a healer." That's it?

"What about your dad?" I inquire.

Her face falls before getting red with anger. "That's none of your business!" Her words get louder by each syllable.

That's when I do the unthinkable, knowing this goes against the rules of everything I've been taught.

Leaning down, I softly kiss her lips slightly when she's venting her anger down little by little.

"Now it's my business. Speak up." Her eyes are wide as if asking, _'what the hell did you just do, Two?'_ I blush and turn away.

"Cato, I can't tell you. Look, if we ever meet up in the Games, I'll tell you before I die. That's my deal." She extends her hand to mine and I shake hers, sealing the deal.

"And what if you die in the bloodbath?"

"I won't. I promise."

Before I can reply, she gets up, clicks the '12' button and hops in, the doors closing behind her. Through the glass doors, I see her mouth a small goodbye before descending back to her floor.

* * *

**So, how'd you like the little bonus? I decided I need to start the romance but Katniss is just shocked and slightly changing her feeling towards Cato. The only question that really remains in her mind is what you'll find out in later chapters. And I know in my Summary, it says "his persistence" and yes, later on in the story, there will be a pleading Cato. So lovelies, I hoped you liked the bonus before the Games! And I want to respond to my reviewers who have given me confidence to keep writing!**

**TGinger: You're too kind! I hope you stick with me through the rest of it! (And a sequel might be in the midst afterwards…)**

**NalaTheLion: I hope you like this little Fluffy Bonus. Once the Games start, it'll get pretty intense.**

**Snow White: Yay! Thank you for using your precious time reading :J**

**Strawberryluv: yes, Cato has quite a lot of surprises, doesn't he? Trust me, there will be more surprises later on!**

**Guest for Chapter 8: Please no hate Lol, Jk, and Actually, I don't have 2,000+ reviews. It's VIEWS, which I think is how many times people have ready my story. (Or the first chapter anyway.)**

**Jng1: You deserve a b-day present (:**

**Phoenix Retribution: Why thank you and there's more where that came from! Read on!**

**Now, remember, 5 reviews=Next update. Now, Goodnight my Fellow Readers!**


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Hello (: Now, this is official chapter 10 but according to this site, it's chapter 11. So let's just call it Chapter 11. Now, I'd love to thank EVERYONE who has read this story! And most of you have reviewed which has made me VERY happy! Now, some of you have been confused on how I kept saying I have over 2,000 reviews? I answered this in the bottom AN of last chapter and it's not reviews, it's VIEWS. On how many (correct me if I'm wrong) people have read this story. Now, not all have most likely added me to their favorites or followers but everyone who has made my day! Love you guys! Now, in this chapter, the Games are starting. It might not be as long as my bonus (that was longer that the first chapter! My next record for almost 2,000 words! xP) nor' any other chapters but it will be a little long. Now, I hope this keeps you on the edge of your seats!**

* * *

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked, the night goes dark._

_Keep your eyes open_

_**Taylor Swift, "Eyes Open."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Last night, I wasn't as stressed as I am now. Knowing I might _die_ today scares me more thn everything. But I'm not giving up before the Games even start! I'm Katniss Everdeen, the Seam Girl who kept her family alive and she's not letting them lose her now.

I'm not going to let the Capitol win. Ever.

After everything, I need to stay strong. Now for myself, though.

For Prim.

As soon as I get in a regular black V-neck t-shirt, I make my way out before Effie can knock on my door. Haymitch looks at me and smirks.

"Show them what you got Sweetheart," he surmised.

Effie looks shocked I'm up. "Well, I better go wake Peeta up!"

Cinna and Portia come though the door and after Effie brings back a tired but fully dressed Peeta, we all make our way to the District 12 exit towards the hovercraft. As everyone goes, Haymitch pulls me back with a concerned and stern look on his face.

"Look, Katniss, you have to be on your guard during the Games. Since you've out-shined everyone, you need to be not just watchful of the Careers but of every tribute there. They want to go home and if you defeat their chances, they'll want to get rid of you. And keep an eye out for your surroundings. The Gamemakers were impressed by your confidence and they want to crush it." He pauses. "You get what I'm saying, don't you?"

I nod. "Of course I do. But I don't care if I defeat their chances. If they come after me, I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive."

He grins. "Now, let's go. I think they're waiting for us."

Haymitch walks out to the hovercrafts all the tributes are in and I take my seat next to Clove and the girl from District 5, whom I've nicknamed Foxface.

Clove looks excited and sadistic as always. Foxface is stoic, holding in her emotions but I can tell she's screaming inside. I know I am.

Thresh is blatant, no emotion whatsoever. Rue looks slightly frightened and I really hope she makes it out of the bloodbath.

Marvel and Glimmer, such disgusting names, are smirking and Glimmer is leaning on him while flirting.

And Cato? He's staring at me. No smiling, no grinning, not even a smirk shows on his face. But his eyes say everything between, 'I hope to get in the arena soon just to get out even faster' and 'get the hell out of the bloodbath.'

Knowing Cato before the rooftop, I would've taken that as an act of sabotage. But now… What do I take it for? He said he doesn't want to become a monster… But what if he's lying to me? There's no harm in putting up my defenses, I mean, you better be safe than sorry.

I had just realized how much that small saying really means.

One small act could ruin my chances of surviving. I better be safe than sorry.

After 15 minutes, a lady comes to me, asking to hold out my arm. In her hand is a needle with a small square device. I hold my arm out and she shoves it into my skin, while I hiss silently in pain.

"That is your tracker. It's how we'll know how to track you and determine if you're still dead or alive." I nod while she moves on to Foxface, who had finally let out her emotions and her fear is evident.

I rub my arm until the hovercraft lands and we're all escorted to the launch rooms.

Peacekeepers escort me to my room and to be sure I won't try to escape, they pin guns to my back.

When I arrive, Haymitch is there, giving me tips on what to do to "stay alive". After he leaves, Cinna comes in and I take a shower.

Getting into my Arena outfit, I realize all we're in is black cargo pants, a black slight v-neck shirt, a black coat that must deflect wind and radiate heat, and a simple Dutch braid. Looking at my coat, I notice the seams have small fire patterns only the person wearing it would see.

But something is missing and Cinna nods. Holding out his hand, he holds my precious Mockingjay Pin, my token from Madge. He brings a finger to his lips as if saying, "don't say this to anyone."

"Thank you," I whisper. As we bring our foreheads together in silent grieving, a female robot voice signals I have 30 seconds before I need to be in the launch pad. Cinna hugs me one last time as I walk slowly to the glass tube. Ten seconds remain and as I get on the plate, the door closes from behind, startling me more than ever. I'm trapped.

Looking back at Cinna, he nods, his face void of emotion. He points to his chin and I hold my head up.

As the tube lifts me up, blinding light clouds my vision. Getting used to the bright light, I look at my surroundings and give a silent thanks, seeing this year arena is a forest, so similar to my forest yet so different, so sinister.

The clock counts down from 60 and once it gets to 20, I look aound to find Peeta's worried yet warm eyes. Then my mind shoots to a bow and arrow and my eyes catch on a gleaming sliver bow, five feet over is my quiver and set of arrows.

After relishing my moment of seeing them, I glance at Cato who is staring intently at the Cornucopia. Feeling my gaze, he looks into my eyes as the clock counts down from 10.

9…

Cato, stop staring at me and focus.

8…

Peeta, get out of there.

7…

Rue, please, survive.

6…

Those bow and arrows are mine.

5…

Peeta what are you saying?

4…

Prim, I love you.

3…

Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady, Katniss.

2…

Get into position.

1…

The chime goes off.

Let the 74th Hunger Games begin.

* * *

**8 Reviews= Next update! Review now!**


	12. Something to Remember Me By

**Hey guys! It's already September! Wow, and I started this story back in July (: Now, as you all know, I have school the day after tomorrow. I probably won't be able to update ASAP but I will still be doing the 8 reviews or more for the next chapter after this and la-di-dah, so I want all of you to bear with me and stay active reviewing! You know how it goes… Reviews give me confidence and put a smile on my face! You want a happy author doncha? Anyway, I just decided that if schoolwork gets harder and I get busier, I might boost up the price for an update to 10-12 reviews per update. And mind yourself I have to put school before Fanfiction :'( So, review even if it's criticism and I hope you stay with me! Love y'all and here is Chapter 12 (:**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_**Fort Minor, "Remember the Name."**_

_5…_

_Peeta what are you saying?_

_4…_

_Prim, I love you._

_3…_

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady, Katniss._

_2…_

_Get into position._

_1…_

_The chime goes off._

_Let the 74th Hunger Games begin._

I'm running, running faster and faster, hoping to get what I need and then get out.

As I'm running towards my bow, Glimmer grabs it and stabs the handle into the eye of one of the tributes. A pack comes into sight and I run for it, grabbing it at the same time the boy from District 9 grabs it.

We fight until he falls limp and getting a glimpse of his back, Clove hit him with a knife and I know for certain she'll be targeting me next.

Holding the pack against my face, I stand up and run, even faster when a "thump!" shakes the bag. Once I break from the cornucopia, I keep running for an hour straight.

Zigzagging through the forest, I finally climb a tree and discover the contents of my pack.

Inside are a box of matches, a rope, strips of jerky, crackers, sunglasses, and a sleeping bag that seems to keep body heat in. Cold nights are coming, I bet.

As the sun glows on the horizon, I climb a bit higher and find a sturdy branch that will shield me from eyesight.

Looking around, I drift off in hopes tomorrow will be quiet.

**Cato POV**

During the bloodbath, I was responsible for most of the deaths. Outside, I'm grinning over the kill but on the inside, I feel them clawing at my heart, hoping to run my sword, the sword that claimed so many lives, straight through it. I'm despicable.

As it gets dark, we set camp around the Cornucopia and build a fire.

"Marvel, how many kills did you get?" Clove asks, trying not to brag over hers.

He smirks. "I got three. What about you, _Clovey?_" She growls at him but he isn't scared.

"I got three. Glim, what 'bout you?"

Glimmer smiles while looking at me and winks. I turn away. "I got two. Not the best but I decapitated one of them." Clove turns to me.

"Cato, what's your number of kills?" Pretending to play the cocky bastard, I reply.

I grin. "Five. I got five kills."

They all stare at me in shock before erupting into cheers and snide remarks.

After they all quiet down, I get up to find a snack I can munch on. Finding some rolls, I go to my sleeping bag and indulge in the delicious food. I've always had cravings before bed.

Sleep carries me to unconsciousness as the past begins to fade away.

**Katniss POV**_ (The Next Day.)_

I woke up relatively peaceful today but my throat said otherwise. It was sore, dry, and cracked from lack of water and the beating sun.

Searching my pack one more time, I find a water bottle but it's practically useless to me right now, seeing how it's empty.

Untying myself from the tree, I climb down and start my search for water. It seems like the Gamemakers are wanting to see me dehydrate into a shriveled prune.

Lucky me.

**Seneca's POV**

Looking at the District 12 Girl, I decide she needs some drying out to do. And a stream is about a ten minute walk from where she is. She'll find it soon.

"Mary, will you please dry up the arena for a bit until she finds that stream?" She smiles.

"Right on it, Mr. Crane." She slides to the settings of the Arena and hits pause on the water injected in the soil and ongoing streams that are too big or too small.

"Let's see if our Girl On Fire can tame the flame today."

**Katniss POV**

I've been walking to long and there's no water. It's like they want me to die.

Looking up in the sky, I close my eyes and stick my hands out as if saying, "did you give up on me already?!"

Knowing Haymitch, he'll want to keep me alive but I didn't know his hate for me ran this deep. Unless…

Unless he's waiting for me to find it and it's near.

I'm going with the first option.

Running 45 degrees to my left, I sprint until I find a large stream.

Taking out the water bottle, I dunk it in and then insert a few drops of iodine to purify the water and then indulge in what was taken from me for what seemed like an eternity.

After the wonderful treat, I check my snares I've set up along the way, catching 2 rabbits. After skinning them, I make a small fire and then put out the coals, setting the meat on top of the burning coals to cook.

After 30 minutes or so, the meat is edible and I stomp of the remains to be sure any tribute walking by doesn't notice.

Chewing on the meat, I find a tall tree and settle in for the night as the sun goes down.

It doesn't take long for me to drift off but my sleep is disturbed by smoke in the air. Opening my eyes, I see a figure sitting over a fire, presumably a girl. I roll my eyes at her stupidity and hope anyone walking by doesn't notice. I'm wrong.

Voices come closer until the Careers find the girl.

"Well, I'd say it's a lovely night, don't you Clove?" a deep voice says. I know that voice…

Cato. Cato is welcoming the fact that killing a girl is fun. He's even taunting her with it.

"Well, Cato, I'd say it's a beautiful evening. Care if I do the honors?" she asks.

"Be my pleasure!" I hear a few footsteps and then piercing screams fill every inch of the Arena. A cannon resounds a minute later.

"No, please don't kill me!" a nasally voice says. That's Glimmer.

Everyone laughs and their footsteps get closer to my tree. I hide in the shadows on the other side so I'm not noticeable.

Looking through the cracks, I see the usual Careers: Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and… is that Peeta?

Peeta Mellark walks alongside Marvel, holding a spear. What? What's he doing?

"Loverboy, you go up with Clove." He sprints up and Marvel follows. Then Cato and Glimmer are alone.

"Why don't we just kill him now?" she squeals.

"He's our only chance of finding her." She smiles and kisses him straight on the mouth. He breaks it after a few seconds. "You go on up. I'll be there soon." She goes and I hide more in the shadows.

Soon, I hear feet hitting the bark of my tree and I unstrap myself from my branch and get out of my sleeping bag. Stuffing it in my backpack, I reach a branch higher than my other one and pull myself up.

At least I tried until something grabs my ankle and pulls me down.

I come face to face with blue eyes.

"Got ya," Cato whispers while smiling. I frown and struggle to get out of his grip. "What are you doing?" I look to see a confused look on his face.

"Getting away from you," I spit. His face falls.

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth? Or are you lying?" He still looks concerned.

"I am telling the truth! Please, Katniss, finally found you."

"You know, I am having a hard time believing that, especially after you confirmed Clove's sadistic question with ease! To kill a young girl? You're sick Cato." I try to grab the same branch but he pulls me down.

"Katniss, you know that's not me… Well, I guess it's not who I want to be anyway." His eyes look into mine, pleading for me to listen to what he has to say. His lips go to my ear to the cameras can't hear. "You told me if I found you in the Games and you weren't dead, you'd tell me." I get confused.

"Tell you what?" I whisper.

"About… About your family, right after your mother. What about your father?" He looks at me again.

"Cato, please don't. I'll make another deal with you."

"And what would that be?"

"Since I don't want to tell you now, I'll tell you the third time you find me. This is number one. I'll be prepared anyway."

Cato looks unconvinced. "And if you die before then?"

I look into his eyes. "I won't, okay?"

"Katniss, why are you so passive towards me? Please, all I'm asking is to let me in-"

"Cato, I don't let many people in an-" He cuts me off.

"Katniss, just tell me. I'll tell you something about my family or anything you want to know about me. Just _please. Let me in._" He leans his forehead against mine. "Please let me in," he whispers.

Taking a deep breath, I start like I'll be telling him. "My father… is the least of your worries right now. Cato, I'm staying with what I said. This is number one. You have to find me two more times. Is that so much to ask?"

"Here? Yes."

"Cato, why do you want to know?!" His eyes bore into mine.

"I need my questions to be answered," he murmurs. "Look, I better get back. I've been gone too long. But I'll find you soon okay?" He leans in, capturing his lips with my own. They dance slowly until I pull apart.

"Okay."

He pecks my lips one last time and whispers in my ear, "that's to remember me by."

Climbing quietly down the tree, he grabs his sword and slashes against a neighboring plant. Looking up one last time, he disappears into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay! Now, all of you, I'd like you all to check out Holly's music or the Civil Wars' song, "Tip of My Tongue." 'Kayy? (: Now, 8 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter! And I'd love to thank my reviewers!**

**~JessOvergon  
**

**~PityPartyPeeta (Nice name! It's pretty funny xP)  
**

**~74Chick D  
**

**~MadeInNewYork  
**

**~Strawberryluv (I love your name too (: Go Strawberries!)  
**

**~CK  
**

**~fireburns87  
**

**~HungerGamesFan.1824  
**

**~jng1 (Love this girl!)  
**

**~canadiangirl97  
**

**~TGinger (I'm happy you like reading this! Please, freak out as much as possible.)  
**

**~Phoenix Retribution  
**

**~Marisa Mellark (I wish my last name was Mellark... ;D)  
**

**Anyway, review and share with your fellow Catoniss shippers! Bye!  
**


	13. The Fire Goes Out

**Hello People (: How are you? I'm Good, But School Started and It SUCKS -.- I have two classes with my ex! Anyway, I want y'all to review after you read this chapter. It is a MUST if you want the next update. This is a short chapter but it'll lead into the next one. And thank you Phoenix Retribution for pointing out it went a little too fast because looking back on it, you're right! It did go too fast! Thank you for telling me (: And I've just been informed that some people are new to this story! Well, everyone, give a round of applause to imhuntingforwitches! Great to have ya on the team! So I don't exactly want to go through all the work to edit the last chapter so my excuse is that Katniss was on an adrenaline high and everything went by quickly (A reviewer metioned something about adrenaline. I deleted your comment because of a few cuss words.) Now, I'm totally fine if you guys want to say "damn" or all those other ones but, excuse me if I sound like your mother, please, don't say the f word! It makes things awkward for me to reply to that… Anyway! In this chapter, I will TRY MY BEST to make sure it doesn't do that anymore (: Also, I probably would like you guys to review if you want the update sooner. If you get 8 reviews or more in, then I will update maybe the day or so after that happens. (Need time to write it.) If you don't then I guess you don't get your chapter until quite a bit of time has gone by and make sure no one forgets my story (: (heehee!) If you want anything done in the plot or want to see something happen between our lovely Main Characters, feel free to express your ideas below (: It's much needed and I'll use some of your ideas you'd like to see put into action! Anyway, Start Reading (:**

* * *

_Oh, Well you own me with whispers like poetry_

_Your mouth is a melody I memorize_

_So sweet_

_I hear it echo everywhere I go_

_Day and night_

_**The Civil Wars, "Tip of My Tongue."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Waking up, smoke clouds my vision. A flame flickers here and there, taking down trees and scorching everything around. Untying the rope, I jump out of the tree and hit the ground running. Smoke billows in front of my face and blurs my vision.

Fireballs come flying at me as I run through the dry leaves, making more noise than I'd prefer. Running at full speed, I run through a billowing fire, which burns slightly through my clothes. A tree falls in front of me, blocking my path.

All that's running through my head is, 'what now?'

* * *

**Seneca POV**

The District 12 girl was impressive and cunning, something I hadn't seen from the slum district since Haymitch Abernathy. How did she learn to do this? Then an idea pops up in my head.

Why not make the Girl on Fire live up to her title?

"Sanchester, send a fireball closer to her. Let's see if it hits her." He looks at me from his seat.

"Right on it, ."

I smile as counts down to zero, releasing the fireball.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Running faster and faster through the smoke, a burst of light makes it's way through the thick cloud of smoke. Diving, I get out of it's way as more and more fire chucks itself at me from nowhere and everywhere.

As I'm running, a little more slow than usual because of the break from oxygen and fire bringing down every tree, a ball scrapes across my thigh, rendering me lying on the ground and in pain. The shock lasts for about 3 seconds as an orange light dances in my eyes. Jumping out of the way again, the ball embeds itself in the nursing tree I had just rested on.

Then there was silence.

Every bird fell silent and smoke was everywhere. In my eyes, in my throat, around the trees, in the sky… It was all I knew right at this moment. The smoke left me vulnerable.

The fire was out and I couldn't see. Pain shoots through my leg as I lay down in the ferns, concealed by all around me. And just before I close my eyes unwillingly, a dark figure stands above me…

That is all I see until all my fire is gone.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like this VERY short chapter, I guess. I had homework, boy problems, school, soccer, and much more… It's exhausting! So, I decided to write a small chapter with a medium sized cliffhanger! Who was standing over Katniss? What happened to Cato during the fire? Is Katniss going to heal or will the Gamemakers finish her off? All of your mental questions will be answered… In the next chapter! Favorite and review!**


	14. Burns, Ferns, and darkness

**Yo! (Haha, Had to say that xP) How have you been? My legs are KILLING me. -.- Anyone have certain PE teachers and coaches who make you run a lot? And yes, I Like exercise and no I'm not fat, but to where your legs hurt to walk? It's too much. **

**Anyway, enough about my personal life (not every interesting), I have a few questions to answer. Last chapter, I had a few questions about the ending. Well, like most great authors, OF COURSE Katniss didn't die. She was knocked unconscious. But I thank you for posting your question in your review (: Any questions you have, go ahead and ask me! Don't Be Shy! And the dark figure? You'll just have to wait and see… Now, I love you all dearly and I hope you know that! Go CATONISS SHIPPERS! Okay, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night sky._

_Or a beautiful sunrise; there's so much they hold._

_And just like them ol' stars,_

_I see that you've come so far,_

_To be right where you are._

_How old is your soul?_

_**Jason Mraz, "I Won't Give Up."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up, I'm right where I passed out, and it's dark. The only light out is the moon, which protrudes brightly through the trees. Sitting up, the ferns part and I feel fine. Deciding to move to a less revealing spot, I move my legs slightly until searing pain shoots up my whole leg. That's when the events of this morning comes crashing down.

_The fire… And a person- _My thoughts are interrupted by a slight movement in the shadows.

Through the darkness, I see big brown eyes that stare intently and warily at me,

"Rue?" I whisper.

She comes out of the shadows, her small body barely visible. She hesitantly comes to me.

"They won't send you any gifts. I've tried asking my mentor but it seems it isn't allowed or something," she mumbles.

"Oh," I reply. Her eyes go from the ground to me and her fear is evident. I don't want her to be afraid of me. "Rue, I'm not going to hurt you no matter what." I pause. "Besides, why would I when I want to ally with you?"

Rue's fear goes away and she smiles bright enough to light up the Arena.

"You want to ally with me?"

"Of course." I smile genuinely. She reminds me so much of Prim.

"Okay!" she whispers. "Now, to clean your burns, I have some rubbing alcohol and a few herbs. But I'll sting." Rubbing alcohol? What is that? "Let's go down to a stream I found on my way here. It hasn't been seen by any other tribute except for me." I nod.

Her eyes flash to my leg. "Do you need help walking?"

Weakly, I get up, ignoring the dizzy sensation I get and the burning feeling. "No, I'm fine," I whisper.

She looks at me, unconvinced. "Katniss, you can lean against me. The stream is a long ways from here. Your leg might give out."

I shake my head. "Rue, I'm fine. Let's hurry and go to the stream." Before taking my hand, her head spins around to make sure no one is listening.

Then, slowly, I take a small step forwards and our trek begins.

* * *

**Rue POV**

The moment the fire started, I ran as fast as I could up the mountain side, making sure to step on the plants to my footprints weren't noticeable. The smoke was rising and I thought the Gamemakers were aiming for me.

But as a few fires were around me, I realized they weren't aiming for me.

A running figure shoots through the forest and a weight is lifted off my

Smoke rises higher and I dive into a small stream that will hide me from the smoke above.

I glace through the tall grass and a fireball shoots from five feet above me and through the smoke. A small scream follows later and I know they've hit their target.

The smoke clears quickly and I get out of the stream, soaking wet but still as quiet as usual. I'll remember to find that later.

Night is about 7 to 8 hours away so the Careers are probably still at the Cornucopia. This gives me a long time to find who was hurt.

Running silently down the slope, the edge of the forest awaits me just a few feet away.

Walking in, I follow the footprints and clear them away. I might as well spare someone's life for a little while.

In front of me, the prints zigzag, making it a little difficult to follow but after 5 minutes of running, they maneuver to the right, into a lot of ferns…

The ferns. A small scream. The fire. Zigzagged footprints… Are they in the ferns? Slightly pulling back a few leaves and what lays before me shocks me greatly.

It's the District 12 girl, the one who volunteered for her sister. Her eyes were foggy and a large third degree burn skids down from her thigh, all the way down to her mid calf.

She breathes heavily and I stand over her, a worried look on my face and before I can talk to her, her eyes close and she's unconscious.

Stepping through the ferns, I examine her burn and then stand up. Back in District 11, they had us learn new herbs that heal deep cuts and bad burns. That and they said if we have rubbing alcohol, mix the two and then it'll clean and relieve the injury.

Finding a few small, white flowers, I pull off the stems and petals and stuff it in my pocket.

Walking back to her, I take some rubbing alcohol from a small pack I grabbed after the bloodbath and mix the herb in with a cloth. Laying it down on her burn, I'm now thankful that she's unconscious because I don't want to cause her pain.

After cleaning the cloth on my shirt, I stand up but stop when laughing comes from about a 5-minute walk away. _The Careers!_

Covering the girl with many ferns and tucking in her legs quickly, I scale a tree and hide in the leaves, just in time for them to walk by.

The leader, Cato, is laughing, with blood on his hands. The dumb blonde from One is clinging to her District partner and sneaks a few glances at Cato. The District 2 female is smiling maliciously, which scares me immensely. Good thing they haven't noticed me.

But as they get a little farther, I hear the leader of them say they'll go back because he forgot something.

The others get farther away and he comes from the way they just came, whispering someone's name.

"Katniss? Katniss, are you here?" He looks around and then he looks up in the trees, spotting me. I duck immediately, hoping he didn't see through the leaves. Wait… Katniss…. I've heard that name before…

Is he looking for the District 12 girl? I come out of my hiding place before thinking and his eyes follow me get halfway down the tree.

"Are you looking for the District Twelve girl?" I ask shyly.

He looks curious. "Yeah, yeah I am.." I climb down a little farther.

"I know where she is," I say confidently. Little does he know, he is right behind where she is laying. "I'll show you if you don't kill me."

He laughs. "Rue, I wouldn't kill you." I eye him warily before hopping down. "May you show me where she is? I need to talk to her."

My eyes go to the ground.

"I don't think you'll be able to talk to her right now…"

"Why not?"

Walking towards the ferns, I open it up to reveal her boot which had the number "12" engraved on the bottom. His eyes go wide and he moves the ferns to find an unconscious Katniss with a horrible burn.

"What happened?" he asks frantically.

"The fire. I think it was the Gamemakers having a bit of fun. She was hit and ran for about five minutes before finding the ferns and passed out." He looks horrified which surprises me.

Cato grabs her left wrist and holds the back of her neck. "Katniss? Katniss, come on, wake up…" he then looks at me, his eyes glistening with worry.

"I think she'll be fine. I'm going to take care of her." Cato slumps his shoulders in defeat and stares at her face.

"Will you tell her to find me once she wakes up? Or tell her to meet me here if I can find my way back.." his voice fades off.

Smiling a little bit, I reply. "Of course. Now, you better hurry back before they get suspicious. I don't want to die today." The last sentence was a joke and Cato grins.

"You and me both." Before standing up, he plants a kiss on her forehead. I can see he cares for her, which is very odd for a Career.

"Bye Cato." He smiles weakly and me and hands me something that is wrapped up in cloth.

"Take care Rue," he deducts. I put the item in my pocket.

"You too Cato." And with that and a glance at Katniss' lifeless body, he retreats to the direction of, from my guess, the cornucopia.

Night comes again, and I cover Katniss up again, just in case.

At what I guess is at about 11 o'clock, the Careers voices are heard not from far away and I hide back up in the tree.

Sure enough, they pass by and Cato's eyes flicker to the ferns where Katniss lays. They all pass by and then are out of earshot in about six minutes.

Maybe an hour or so later, I climb down the tree, only to hear grumbling from below.

Landing quietly in the grass, I hide in the tall yellow grass near the back trees that separate the mountainside from the forest.

Peeking through I watch Katniss wake up and she rubs her eyes before looking at her surroundings. After a minute, she attempts to get up but falls down because of her leg.

While watching, I accidentally move to where the grass underneath me makes a small sound. Katniss' head shoots up to exactly where I'm standing and through the moonlight, I can see her squint and then her eyes go wide.

"Rue?" she whispers quietly. I step out hesitantly, half of my body in the shadows.

After remembering my asking to my mentor when I needed something I reply.

"They won't send you any gifts. I've tried asking my mentor but it seems it isn't allowed or something," I mumble.

"Oh," is all she answers. My eyes widen and a slight fear is creeping into me, even though I know she wouldn't hurt me. As if answering my question, she adds, "Rue, I'm not going to hurt you." She pauses. "Besides, why would I when I want to ally with you?"

My slight fear leaves quickly and I know I can trust her, as I felt with the Career. I smile widely.

"You want to ally with me?" I ask.

"Of course." She smiles genuinely and she reminds me of some of my friends' older sisters back home.

"Okay!" I whisper. "Now, to clean your burns, I have some rubbing alcohol and a few herbs. But I'll sting." She looks at me widely. "Let's go down to a stream I found on my way here. It hasn't been seen by any other tribute except for me." She nods.

My eyes flash to Katniss' leg. "Do you need help walking?"

She gets up weakly. "No, I'm fine," she whispers.

I look at her, unconvinced. She's clearly in pain. "Katniss, you can lean against me. The stream is a long ways from here. Your leg might give out."

She shakes her head. "Rue, I'm fine. Let's hurry and go to the stream." Before taking Katniss' hand, I look for any sign of tributes. Thankfully, there isn't any and I sigh inwardly.

Then, slowly, Katniss takes a small step forwards and our trek begins.

* * *

**Okay! I hoped you guys like this chapter (: Now, I have realized that since I'm in school and all of you are too, I've decided to give you all a break and update early. But after this chapter, I need 9 reviews, kay? I have Math homework that I need to finish and I knew I'd have 8 reviews tomorrow so, please, REVIEW! And if you have any more ideas that'll make this story more unique as possible or a lovey-dovey scene you want to see happen between Cato & Katniss, please, Message me! I'd be glad to take your ideas for consideration.**

**Love you guys! And have a good weekend (:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	15. Streams, Alcohol, Screams, and Dreams

**Well, I'll Be darned, today was a sucky day! At least for me. Good thing I only had Math homework (ugh.) Okay, I was thinking, what should I do next for this chapter? I'm confused at first but then I realize… Go where I left off! Now, I am glad you all liked Rue (: I love her to death! (Get it? 'Cause It's The Hunger Games.) Anyway, while I was straightening my hair, I accidentally pressed my finger between the straightening things! So now, I have a burned finger. Lucky me, eh? Be thankful I'm writing this chapter. Haha, just kidding, I was stupid. But you can say thank you I guess in your review! It would make my day after (yes, dreadfully) more PE. Anyone hate it? Raise their hands. * Raises Hand * **

**So, enjoy the chapter and there will be a little bit of a teary-eyed Katniss :'( Help her feel better by reviewing ;D**

* * *

_Give me your eyes for just one second._

_Give me your eyes so I can see._

_Everything that I keep missing._

_Give me your love for humanity._

_**Brandon Heath, "Give me Your Eyes."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The night was a long one, walking up the mountainside. The moon was bright enough to see clearly where we were walking except for a few shadowed areas that concerned me. But Rue said no one came up here so we should be safe.

I'm not just worried about tributes.

Rising to a small indentation, a stream about two feet down and six feet wide comes into view and Rue smiles.

"We're almost there," she squeals quietly. Smart choice.

Holding my hand tighter, we come up right to the edge and a few rocks jut out from the steady water. Flowing softly unlike the others gives it more secrecy.

"Katniss, I'll need you to sit down in the water. We need to get you cleaned up," she instructs.

Doing as I'm told, I sit in the direction the water flows. The smooth rocks below make it comfortable for me. Rue pulls out a bottle and I start to get nervous.

"What's that?" I inquire.

"Rubbing alcohol. It was in the pack I snatched from the Cornucopia."

Rubbing alcohol… How is that not familiar to me? My mother never used it and the only alcohol I could think of was the kind that Ripper would sell in the hob.

"Katniss, you know, this will sting. I recommend you bite on your hand," Rue specifies. "Trust me, it doesn't feel good _at all._ But you'll be fine."

I put my hand in my mouth and squinted my eyes as Rue mixes an herb with the alcohol. She looks at me worriedly and smiles weakly.

"If you want I can go get-"

"Rue, please, just get it over with." She nods and tips the bottle a little. I squint my eyes to where I'm prepared enough for the pain she described.

Rue tips the bottle even more and searing pain shoots up my leg. I clamp down on my hand and fight the urge to scream as the mixture bubbles and sizzles on my burn.

After I calm down and try to ebb the pain away, (which is harder than it looks), I tell Rue to go again.

She glances worriedly at me again and pours a little bit again.

This time, I scream in my shirt and a few tears drip down my face.

"Katniss, I'm obviously hurting you. I think we should stop for now. But that will clean it out." I nod, more tears coming down slowly.

_Come on, Katniss. You're supposed to be the strong one here,_ I scold myself mentally.

"Rue, keep going. I'll be okay. We can do one more." Her eyes widen before she nods with approval and re-opens the bottle.

I shut my eyes this time, preparing for the worst and it does come.

Fighting the urge to scream my heart out fades quickly as I let one puddle from my lips. I shut my mouth again as my burns slowly, and painfully, clean through an take out the infection for the night.

"Katniss, we'll need to do this at least once every two days until they send you medicine. It'll help with the healing process. But I don't blame you for screaming." She pauses. "I didn't like it."

I smile a little bit, my leg still stinging but not as intense.

"Rue, how about we find a tree to camp in for the night? I don't trust being on the ground and so far, you're the only tribute who climbs trees."

"Okay!" She grabs my hand and wraps my arms around her shoulders. This time, I don't complain, my leg is hardly stable to walk on. "Now, Katniss, I've just figured out-"

Noises from a short distance away resonate through the forest and up the mountainside.

"Katniss, we'll need to hide. The Careers use that path for finding and hunting tributes, day and night. You were unconscious when they came by."

If I was unconscious when they came by… what happened? Did they see me? Well, obviously not, I wouldn't be alive right now. But what did happen?

"Rue, what happened when they came by? I mean, did they see you?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "But the Two boy Cato was sure one to reckon with." Psh, of course, his incessant temper tantrums.

"What'd he do? Take out a fellow ally?" She laughs.

"Quite the opposite. He was whispering your name." My eyes go wide.

Cato was looking for me?

"You didn't talk to him did you?" She giggles. That a sure sign she's hiding something.

"Katniss, he kissed you."

"When?"

"When you were unconscious." When did this happen?

"Rue, can you tell me when he uh, kissed me?" She smiles and wiggles her eye brows.

"Around noon. And he was quite concerned for you. Oh! That reminds me, he wanted to tell you something…" She faded off.

"Tell me what?"

"Look, Katniss," she begins, "he wants you to meet him at the area where I found you. Judge me if I have bad sensing skills but he seemed of no threat to me. And I bet you'd be fine talking to him. Wow, I found insane."

I laugh. But the question still remains. '_Should I go meet Cato?'_ No, it's more like_ '__will__ I go meet Cato?'_

"I think you should meet him. But that's my thoughts on this whole romance sappy, fluff stuff. I admit, it's more interesting than what we have at home! But still, I don't recommend going tonight." She glances out at the woods as we reach the line that separates the line between habitats.

"I wasn't planning on going tonight. Right now, we need to find a high branch in the trees, strap ourselves in, and sleep. That's our best bet for now. Tomorrow can wait."

Rue nods.

After about fifteen minutes, we find a large oak tree with enough notches to climb on.

Settling down on a canopy like part of the trunk, I tie myself and Rue to a couple branches and we fall asleep peacefully for the first time since the Reaping.

* * *

**Okay, done with Chapter 14! (Or 13? I'm REALLY confused xP) Now, not much romance in this chapter and I hope you all make Katniss feel better :'( She's hurting real bad! Now anyway, I'm kind of stumped here and I finished my Math homework for today. Don't expect my Updates to be on weekdays unless I have time to Write a new Chapter after homework. 'Kay? And any ideas or things you want to see happen? Message me or put it in the reviews! It would help and I will definitely use one of your ideas (: I did it not to long ago in "Something to Remember Me By" ;D Now, have an awesome Tuesday and I'll see Y'all Soon!**

**Much Love,  
**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	16. Iridescent

**Now, You All Get The Picture That I Have NO HOMEWORK today, right? So I Will Be Updating. Today And The Rest of The Week, Has Been Great (: Now, Guys, I'll Be Telling You Something That May Relate to This Story A LONG TIME from now. A girl I know, (no info whatsoever given out.) her sister just graduated from high school and loves life right now. As a teenager still (she's 18.), she was curious and just wanted to live her life. Well, Because of That Outcome, She Is Now Pregnant. Now, This is A Little Awkward But For Most of You, you read Fanfictions With A Pregnant Katniss and what not. **

**That is why I am Going to Keep The Rating T for most of this story. (And maybe sequels, let's see where I go with this…)**

**I mean, The Fact She was Pregnant Made Her Cry and Her Family Is Mad. (But won't abandon her because they still love her.)**

**A Reviewer Gave Me Inspiration For This Chapter's Song. Thank You Guest For Chapters 2 & 6.**

**I appreciate the advice! **

**I apologize for the short chapter but I went out with my friends to a café. (:**

* * *

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known…_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration,_

_And Let it go… Let it go._

_**Linkin Park, "Iridescent."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up, the day is magnificent. Birds chirp, while flying around, the sun peeks through the trees, warm but not scorching. The smell of the trees is very fresh and everything seems absolutely perfect.

Rue's eyes flutter open and I smile at her sleepy face. A butterfly flies across the trees and off into the distance but I'm still left staring in that direction.

Sadly, our peace was been disrupted by, none other than, the careers.

Marvel's boisterous laugh sent chills down my spine as I hid in the tree with Rue.

"Do you think she's out there still?" he scoffed.

"Yes," Clove replies. "And when I find her, I'll slowly shred her apart limb by limb as a sign she made the wrong decision for volunteering."

Rue's eyes widen at the next voice.

"I'll help you," Cato says sarcastically.

Glimmer squeals. "Let's find this fire bitch!"

Everyone laughs and Clove makes an announcement.

"Guys, I forgot my lucky knife back at the Cornucopia! I'll meet you soon!" she yells.

"I'll get it," Cato offers, extending his backpack to Clove. "You take over the group while I'm gone." She smirks.

"Thanks Cato! Find a tribute? Use your sword. I'm saving my knife for the Girl on Fire." The group moves on and Cato's footsteps can be heard until they stop and turn around.

"Rue! I'm down here!" She peeks through the leaves to see Cato staring at the tree we're currently located in. Her eyes go from frightened to wary and then return to her usual happy gleam. Getting out of the sleeping bag, she climbs down and greets Cato warmly. Cato bends down and whispers something in her ear before she points up to me.

They both smile warmly and Rue climbs back up.

Blushing, she recites carefully, "Cato wants to see ya!" I squirm uncomfortably.

"Why?"

Rue laughs. "You know why, silly! Now grab my arm and jump out of the tree." Okay, she's definitely gone mad.

"Rue, I-I'll die if I jump from this height," I stammer.

"Cato will catch you!" I gulp and look down. I never jumped out of a tree this high up and if Cato doesn't catch me, I'd die.

Do I seriously trust him that much? Yeah, we've kissed and hell, I might have a bit of affection towards him, but do I trust him? I've never trusted anyone this much, not even Gale. He still has his PMS periods and won't talk to me.

I look down to see Cato's arms spread out wide.

"Katniss, just jump! I'll catch you," he yells a little more silent than a usual yell. Cato pauses. "I'll always catch you.."

Rue stares at me and nods assuringly. Deciding to take a leap of faith, I squat down and drop from the tree.

Air rushes through my ears and I close my eyes until everything stops.

"Katniss, open your eyes," Cato whispers in my ear. Very slowly, I open my eyes to be met with his. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever until Rue coughs.

"I'll just um, climb down," she announces.

Sliding down the tree like a shadow, we're met on the ground with Rue, who is smiling ever so brightly.

I look back at Cato to find his eyes never wavered from me. The time in the Arena hasn't been bad and surprisingly, I decide whether I would rather Prim being picked or someone else. Of course, I don't want to be in here AT ALL but after meeting a few people I thought I'd never meet, my mind jumbles with different reasons and answers, trying to find-

A cough interrupts my thoughts. And it wasn't Cato, nor Rue, and I know that it didn't come from me.

"Well, isn't this a lovely moment?"

* * *

**Oooh, Cliffhanger! I guess ;D Now, I didn't have homework last night and ended up writing the start of this chapter and today, (Friday) I wrote the end of it. So Review, My Precious(es?) and I Hope You All Have a Super, Duper, Expeealladoscious Weekend! I Love You All! See You All Until Next Time… * Evil Laugh ***


	17. The Lonely

**OMG Becky, Look at Her butt. Tucci! xP I had Absolutely No Idea What To Say To Greet Y'all So I decided to start with a saying my friends & I Say When We're Shocked. Are You All Familiar with it? Leave it in your review! Haha, Yes, I left you with a cliffhanger. I'm evil. And Guess how many reviews I have now, including the Guests? OVER 100 REVIEWS! * Snoopy Happy Dance * This is awesome. I can't thank you all enough and to say the least, I thought this story would've been a COMPLETE fail. I'm so lucky to have Fanfiction. **

**I never let ANYONE read my stories. (Yes, I'm an author in process. I'm Still Working on My Story NOT IN ANY WAY related to the Hunger Games. This is surprising, isn't it? Well, it's from my own idea. And I've copyrighted it. JUST KIDDING. About the copyrighted part…) But anyway, I hope you all like the turn of events in this chapter. I'm definitely taking this differently from the book. Anyway, wow Author, stop babbling and get on with the damn story.**

* * *

_Dancing slowly in an empty room.._

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby…_

_Let you go and let the lonely in.. to take my heart again.._

_**Christina Perri, "The Lonely."**_

* * *

_I look back at Cato to find his eyes never wavered from me. The time in the Arena hasn't been bad and surprisingly, I decide whether I would rather Prim being picked or someone else. Of course, I don't want to be in here AT ALL but after meeting a few people I thought I'd never meet, my mind jumbles with different reasons and answers, trying to find-_

_A cough interrupts my thoughts. And it wasn't Cato, nor Rue, and I know that it didn't come from me._

"_Well, isn't this a lovely moment?"_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Looking over my shoulder, I see a couple sets of eyes staring at me. Blue, green, and dark brown.

Standing in all of their glory is all three Careers, Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove. She snickers at me.

"Hate to burst in on your family time but I remembered that I left my satchel. To be nice, I came sprinting back, only to find the slum… jumping into your arms." Clove grins. "Care to explain?"

Cato's face turns to stone and he sets me down. Looking into my eyes, his practically scream, _go!_ Cato then wavers from my gaze and we stare at the murderers in from of us.

Opening his mouths about to say something, he immediately grabs his sword to come crashing down against Marvel's spear. I start sprinting, ignoring all of the pain in my leg, which is difficult but not impossible.

Glancing over to my side, I see Rue sprint off into the woods. Thankfully Clove, Glimmer, nor Marvel notice. One less worry on my back.

As Cato clashes with Marvel, I get panicky, looking at Clove's and Glimmer's malicious faces. Just as my panic starts to simmer down, Marvel jabs his spear into Cato's bicep.

"Cato!" I scream out. He doesn't glance at me.

"Katniss! Go! I'll find you! Now, go!" he yells back, fending off Marvel.

With terror-filled wide eyes, I set off into the woods, not caring about my pack I've left behind. Good thing I still have my knife tucked into my belt.

After almost an hour of running, my legs give out in a field of soft, plush green grass. Breathing in my nose and out my mouth, I lift my arms over my head to allow my lungs to relax.

Everything feels numb.

I'm separated by the only people I trust, in a giant forest, with other people, and things, out to kill me.

My mind explores to places that will haunt me for the rest of these Games.

Will Rue be okay?

Will Cato be okay?

Will I be okay? These questions are hard to answer, so I leave the space blank. It hurts me to say it, but the lonely is my only friend now. The birds chirp and cheer but inside, I know they are only a part of the Capitol. And it sickens me to think something so delicate and light can be part of a place so dark, twisted, and cruel.

Why did Panem have to resort to what we live in now? What would've happened 74 years ago, if the rebellion won?

Well, for starters, there wouldn't be any "Hunger Games." And maybe, just maybe, my father would be with me.

Right now.

In these woods.

Keeping me company instead of the lonely holding me till I fall asleep.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I hope that solved your questions on who it was.**

**Now, there are even more questions.**

**Are Cato & Rue still alive? And if they were… What happened to them?**

**Will Cato find Katniss? The story continues and the plot thickens. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Now, I want 10 REVIEWS okay? I just wasted time writing this chapter instead of finishing an essay -.-**

**Love ya! Au Revoir!**


	18. Safe & Sound

**Hiya Guys (: Sorry about the short chapter last update. I had a lot on my hands, which includes memorizing a song I'll be singing in front of senior citizens and an essay that I had to complete. Poop x( But anyway, I'm also going to be going on a walk for one of my friends who has cancer and I would appreciate it to send your love so I can tell him :'J Anyone here heard the song, "Ronan" by Taylor Swift? I was bawling when I first heard this.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and it'll be sad and happy at some moments.**

**And please, send him (my friend. I can't give out any personal info) some love through your reviews. I'll let 'im read them after this update :')**

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be all right_**…**

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light…_

_You & I'll be safe… and… sound._

_**Taylor Swift, feat. The Civil Wars, "Safe & Sound."**_

* * *

I wake up in a tree, which I secured myself to last night before falling asleep. My thoughts were troubled, stirring up bad memories and creating them even more haunting. I awoke to the daylight quickly and I doubted I'd ever go to sleep again.

_It was dark, nothing to see around me, nor could I even see myself. No light entered, no light left, even though there was none to start with._

_It was like I was blind, walking through total darkness. Panic rose up inside me and I called out for someone. Anyone._

"_Hello?" I yell, turning my head and relying on my ears to guide me._

_There was no sound._

_Running in the empty void, tears gathered in my eyes but something held them from spilling. It clouded my vision on the darkness and became an irritating discomfort quickly._

_That's when light slowly crept it's way towards me. It wasn't good and death was in the air._

_Soon, a tree comes into view behind the green light. A noose hangs high in the air and blood covers the ground._

_Trying to walk backwards, it only made my feet move ahead. No matter how hard I tried to turn around, something held me in place._

_The noose was loosely around my neck and a bony, bloody hand crept up on my shoulder._

_Craning my neck, I get a glimpse of the corpse behind me._

_I was then dropped and my neck broke, but my eye sight had not failed me from seeing what was in front of me._

_The corpse was my darling little sister, Prim._

I know I'd be scarred for life. I wouldn't be able to sleep no longer, nor sing, knowing the Hanging Tree would form on my lips.

Yet the song scares me and calms me, no matter how much death is written on it.

The song connects me to my father, who sang it, until it was banned by my mother.

I untie myself from the branch and start walking towards the lighter part of the woods, hoping I'd find them soon.

* * *

**Cato POV**

My shoulder no longer bled and my sword was gripped tightly in my left hand. My team ganged up on me, except for Clove, who sat back and watched me fight off Glimmer and Marvel all at once.

I could beat them, I really could. After all, I was the one who trained for this more than they did. But my mind was somewhere else, somewhere before the Games.

As I blanked out, Marvel took the moment of strength he had and plunged his spear deep into the muscle tissue of my right bicep.

Handing my sword into my left hand, I ran off, feeling like a coward, knowing I had lost the battle. For now.

The next day, my arm wasn't bleeding but was bubbly and puss filled. Bile rose into my throat as I looked away from he wound.

All I was wondering was what was happening back home.

_It was about December 12th, at night. My mother was in the bedroom with my four-year-old brother, Ronan. Living in District 2, they swore our family would be of all victors. A baby girl, Mona, lay in the crib across the room._

_While I was in the living room, I had the television on while doing homework on how to dissemble a person of their limbs. The academy wanted us to know this like Math and Science._

_After finishing my homework, I go into my mom's room, checking on everyone before I go to bed._

_Just as I'm closing, Ronan wakes up crying and holding his eye._

_I sprint over and my mother wakes up, a horrified look plastered on her face. My baby sister wakes up, crying her infant cry, so beautiful yet so heartbreaking._

_We rush Ronan to the hospital and I stay in the waiting room. My mom stays with me, holding Mona. As a doctor comes out, he looks sad and looks at his papers. _

"_I'm afraid your son has a cancer-filled tumor and Neuroblastoma behind his left eye." His face uplifts slightly. "We can put him through Chemo Therapy and medication. He will need surgery to remove the tumor."_

_My mother's mouth hangs open. Ronan had _cancer?_ No. No!_

"_The cost will be about twenty-thousand dollars." _

_My mom looks at me sadly. Being from District 2 didn't mean you were always wealthy. We were fine on our own, living in a one story house in a neighborhood full of children. It was what my father wanted._

_I take her hands in mine. "Mom, we can find the money." She looks down in her lap, past Mona and at her feet. "Mom, look at me." She doesn't reply. "Look at me!"_

_Her face lifts upwards, disbelief on her face._

"_Mom, listen to me. We have the money. We can earn the money. I'll sell my stuff for Pete's sake!" The corners of her mouth lift up and Ronan comes home with us the next morning._

_The reaping would be in three months._

I never forgot that night, when everything good seemed so far away. It was hard to keep my feeling in and at the academy, I slashed at every dummy I had with anger and fear of losing my brother.

That's when they chose me to volunteer.

My anger was looked upon as determination and cruelty, when really, it was fuelled by sadness and doubt.

The one ray of sunlight came when I saw her in the reapings. Her little sister, Primrose if I recall, had been reaped.

I understand what the reapings were to other Districts, other than One, Two, and Four. It was a punishment, whereas we thought of it as proving ourselves.

I felt bad for Primrose, who was small, with blonde hair and blue eyes. As she slowly walked up, she tucked in a piece of her shirt that was coming out of the skirt.

A voice resonated though the crowd, leaving me speechless. My mind thought it was only a grieving family member.

But I was wrong, so wrong. It was _Katniss._

She was in a light blue dress and an intricate plaque was designed in her hair.

"Prim!" she called out. Pity tore through my chest. "Prim!"

Peacekeepers blocked her path to the small blonde, who tried hard to keep her face void of emotion.

The surprising words then spilled from Katniss' mouth.

"I volunteer!" she cries, "I volunteer!" The peacekeepers then moved, so she could walk up.

Prim cracked and held onto her sister, who kept trying to pry off her small hands.

"Prim, go find mom." She told her calmly, while Prim started to cry. A young man comes out and grabs her from the waist, while she fights and screams.

Those screams threaten to break my heart, even though it's past wounded.

After that reaping, I knew the girl would be strong, even though she was breaking inside. I knew she wanted to keep her sister safe by volunteering. She wasn't that self-absorbed to keep quiet while her younger sister was whisked off to her death.

And I know these things because I would've done the same thing.

* * *

**Rue POV**

The morning light streamed through a maple I had found near a larger stream. It was peaceful and the mockingjays cherped happily. Sadly, this will only last for a little while.

My mind gathers information from yesterday's events.

Katniss jumped into Cato's arms and I climbed down from the tree.

Cato fought off the tributes from One, while his district partner stood off to the side, watching.

Katniss ran off into the woods and I quickly followed. Before she took a turn through the foliage, she looks at me, relieved.

I keep on running and I hear her cry of, "Cato!" Something happened but he was still alive.

"Katniss! Go! I will find you!"

That was the last I heard. Now, I don't have anyone.

I'm all alone, walking through the forest, my only friends injured or killed.

I can't find Thresh, he's in the big field.

Cato is wounded or dead, yet I didn't hear a cannon.

Katniss is somewhere, hiding.

Just as I climb down the maple tree and walk into the woods, a cannon goes off, making me jump. And just as I thought it was safe to get down, I keep my eyes open.

A tribute then walks by slowly, and I know exactly who it is.

* * *

**I hope you liked this long chapter (: 1, 589 words! Anyway, Review. And we have over 13, 500 views! Over 100 reviews! Yay! Now, review for another update. 10 reviews. Bye!  
**


	19. If I Die Young

**Okay, Guys, I'm Updating From my Laptop because I'm Epic Like that. Now, I Have The Real Chapter Back On My Computer So I'll Just Erase What I Have Down There and Start Over. NO, I'm Kidding! Haha, This Will Be A Chapter In Cato's POV. 'Kay? It's Just A Filler To Let Y'all get Up To Date And Ask More Questions. I WANT QUESTIONS. Because With Most Questions Comes Answers****. ****Now, I need Reviews And, yes, I Hurt Myself Again. (Did I ever Mention I'm A Klutz?) During PE, We Played Capture The Flag and While "Saving" someone, I stepped on my foot sideways and I hurt it . I'm Mad About It! REALLY MAD! I'm in Soccer Which Makes This Even More Worse…**

**So, Please, Review, Favorite (If You Hadn't), Alert, whatever. Sorry, I'm in A Pissy Mood -.- **

**Okay! Here I Go!**

* * *

_If I Die Young, bury me in Satin._

_Lay Me Down on a bed of roses.._

_Sink me in the river at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song…_

_**The Band Perry, "If I Die Young."**_

* * *

_****_**Cato POV  
**

Marvel and Glimmer circle me. I see Katniss run away and suddenly, a giant weight is lifted off my chest. While my ex-allies look at me with malice, Clove stands off to the side, her face emotionless.

"What? You won't help your own district partner?" I asked. She stares at me and her hand goes to the handle of her own knife. I clash my sword against Marvel's oncoming spear.

"What, Two? Still hoping to be in the alliance? Too bad, you teamed up with Flames over there." I look over my shoulder at Katniss, who is still in the bushes, staring at me with utter terror on her face. This allows Marvel to stab his spear into my right arm. I scream and Katniss yells out, "Cato!"

"Katniss! Go! I will find you!" I yell back. She disappears

I shift my sword into my left hand and slash at him as hard as I can. Glimmer rounds around me and just as she loads her arrow, a knife sails past my ear and impales itself into her elbow joint. She screams in pain and drops the bow, giving me time to knock her out with my boot.

Clove hits Marvel in the temple with the butt of her knife and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Go, Cato. I'm still in the Careers but if you come back, they'd kill you." She pauses. "Stay away from the Cornucopia. I'll bring you food and water. Okay? And I'd recommend to use your head when you're around fire girl."

I give her a weak smile. "Thank you."

She scowls. "Where's the bloodthirsty Cato I knew? Geez, you're going soft. Never saw that coming!" Clove retorts. "It's her, isn't it?"

Clove has always known me. From the time I was enrolled in the academy, she was always there for me if I needed it. But just because I was weak didn't mean it was always sympathetic. It was more like a pep talk to a tribute on staying brutal and cruel. But none the less, she was there for me and it helped greatly.

"Cato, go! They won't remember what hit them. I don't want them after you." I nod.

Just as I'm about to go, her small arms wrap around my waist. "Stay alive," she mumbles into my chest.

I bury my head into her hair and sigh quietly. I really am going to miss her.

"I will," I reply. "You too." I pull back and look at her sternly. "If they advance at you, don't even fight. Run into the woods and try to hunt animals. It might seems gross but it's all you'd have."

She nods and extends her hand. "Good luck Cato."

"Good luck Clove." I'm about to run off when I stop myself. "If you find the Eleven girl, leave her be. She's only twelve." She nods but the menace in her eyes is evident. Her final words shock me.

"I have no use killing her anyways." She runs off, leaving me with an unconscious Glimmer and Marvel.

Looking at the tributes who betrayed me, I run off into the woods and hide. Hide as best as I can. All I hope is I find Katniss.

I'd risk finding her for my life.

* * *

**Okay, small chapter. It's only 4 pages and I don't have my chapter I was working on my other computer on here, sadly. So, review and It'll Probably Be Up In about 24 hours or Less (: Hope you like this filler and Review! Oh, and he (my friend) says thank you for your help (: It's been tough and it's his second time through cancer. He had his left leg (below the knee) amputated at least a year or so ago and he has it in his opposite leg now :'( **

**Well, Love Y'all and Review Please (:**


	20. Far better Than Reality

**Okay, I have updated yet again. Reviews do count but if I get 8 or less, I'll update a shorter chapter :3 That means 10 or More For A Longer Update! And plus, this is in less than 24 hours! Yay me (: I'm proud.**

**So, here I go!**

* * *

_Come away little light, come away to the darkness._

_In the shade of the night, we'll come looking for you._

_Come away little light, come away to the darkness._

_Away from the life that you always knew._

_We are coming… for you._

_**Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane, "Come away to the Water."**_

* * *

**Rue POV**

I instantly recognized the tribute. Running out of the leaves, I hug her from the side.

"Katniss, you're okay!" I grin goofily.

She looks shocked for a minute before hugging me back.

"I'm okay," she whispers in my hair. I pull back, and stare at her.

"What happened to Cato?" I ask. She bites her lip and looks calmly down at me.

"Rue, Cato was stabbed by Marvel. I haven't seen him since." Poor Cato. Before I can answer, she starts. "Let's move to a less vulnerable spot. We're in open space and I don't like it." I nod in approval and grab her hand. She takes it and squeezes me assuringly.

I open my mouth again. "Will we find Cato?" She looks hesitantly out into the trees and around us.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I knew he was hurt. He was but that wouldn't stop him. He was trained to fight pain and the arm isn't an extremely vital place. He'll live for now.

I walk with Rue hand in hand until we come up on one of the main streams. Digging out my almost-empty water bottle, I dunk it in. It seeps through the silver items and fills it to the top. Bubbles gurgle to the surface.

Dripping iodine into the bottle, I wait for a while until it must be safe to drink. Handing it to Rue, she stares with wide eyes.

"Aren't you going to drink first?" she asks. I shake my head no, ignoring my dry throat. The day got hotter and hotter.

"It's okay. You take the first sip." She slowly reaches for the bottle and lifts it to her lips. After a few guzzles, she wipes off her mouth and hands it to me.

Guzzling it myself, I revel in the moisture it sends down my throat. It's as if I'm coming back to life.

After I'm done with my share of the bottle, we walk on our journey away from the Cornucopia. The Careers would be waiting for tributes to wander by.

As if I'd be that stupid.

Rue breaks my thoughts as she says something I don't pick up on.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, where are we going now?" Hmm. My true intention was just to get away from the Cornucopia but where was I going? I needed to think this through and now, my mind was just to jumbled and full of questions to answer the current one. I needed to rest.

"How about we stay here tonight?" She looks at me before checking any trees that are high enough and sturdy to sleep in. After about a minute or two, she points to one that is on the far left, near the middle of the area we're in. "That's a good one."

The tree was about six feet around and the branches above we slightly covered by thick branches and pine needles. The branches looked sturdy enough to hold both of our weights multiplied by two.

Walking up to it, I help her up the tree and we climb for about a minute and find a branch about twenty-five feet up. I mark the branch with a slit in the bark on the trunk. Good enough.

"Let's go hunting for now and make some snares. This can be our resting place for now, until something moves us," I state.

"Katniss?" Rue asks.

"Yeah?"

"What are we hunting?" This sends my eyes wide and I know what she's asking.

"Rue, we're hunting animals," I say warily. She exhales in relief and we begin our trek downwards.

"That's what I thought," she tells me once I'm on the ground. "You don't seem like the person to kill… people." My face is contorted slightly with an uneasy feeling at the thought of killing someone. I know it's coming soon but I don't want it to be super quick.

Rue pulls out her slingshot and we being slowly creeping around the area. My hunting senses kick in and my eyes flicker to any sign of movement.

After about five minutes, I see a rabbit slowly creep out from a bush. Holding Rue back, I motion for her to use one of the sharp rocks she has. Aiming it toward the small animal, she releases it, sending the dagger-like object into its neck. By the time it's dusk, we've killed and cleaned two rabbits and have managed to catch a small bird that Rue calls a Groosling.

We puck and skin the bird while humming certain tunes. After the bird is done, we set it over the coals with the rest of our game.

"Good job today," I comment, nudging her slightly with my elbow and smiling, a rarity, which I've come to realize happens more than I want it to. Happiness can lead to grieving in certain situations like this. But with Rue, I can't help it.

"Thanks," she replies. After a moment of thinking, she softly asks, "so, is it true with you and _him?_" I'm confused by this. Does she mean Cato or Peeta?

"Which one?" Rue smiles.

"Both I guess," she answers. I look off into the forest, watching the red colors creep in with the hazy orange and greens of the trees. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"I don't know," I say lazily. It was the truth; I did not know. How did I feel about Cato? How did I feel about Peeta? The last time I talked to Peeta was before the Games. And I guess during the countdown if you call that talking. It was communication.

And Cato… My feeling were mixed. I felt a strong attraction towards him and hints of uneasiness and what was it? It surely wasn't something I've felt before. I couldn't place the name.

"Well, with Peeta, I don't know what so ever. We talked but not much. He… He's a good friend, I guess." She looks out into the forest and smiles, leaning her head against my shoulder. This moment was serene and peaceful. I could hardly tell I was in the Hunger Games instead of my woods. Rue made me feel as if Prim was beside me right now.

"And what about Cato?" she inquires.

I pause before I start, choosing my words carefully. "Cato… He's a different story. I feel something for him yet it's all mixed together. I'm just utterly confused. He's a confusing person."

"He's not who I expected him to be," she admires, her eyes fluttering with sleepiness as the sun sets.

I look and see her about to fall asleep.

"Rue, you can go to bed when we get back to the tree. The game is done cooking and we can save the meat for later times too." Her head pops up slowly and she smiles.

"Okay!"

We pack up the foot and munch on a groosling leg before we come across a tree. I help Rue get up the first part and watch her scale up. I follow quickly behind, scanning the area every time I stop. No one is in sight.

After climbing up, I grab the leg out from my backpack and finish it, putting the bone in with the rest. Rue pulls out the sleeping bag and secures it to the branch.

"Katniss?" she whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she says as her eyes flutter shut. I kiss her forehead and lay down beside her, wrapping my arms around her thin figure as if I'm guarding her.

The sun quickly sets and the night gets colder. I shake Rue up in time for the anthem and we watch as no faces appear in the sky. Cato is alive, Peeta is alive, Thresh is alive, the Careers are alive. We are all living.

That's a sign of death. Not for now, no, it's going to be for the future. The Capitol will start getting bored and that leads to more death.

My mind races but my body is on a different page.

Slowly, my eyes threaten to shut and I finally give in to a place that is much better than reality.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like this chappie (: I'm downstairs on my regular computer that had my starting of this chapter and my foot was hurting too bad to go downstairs… You get the point. **

**Now, some of you were asking about why Cato didn't kill Glimmer & Marvel. Well, I had a reason behind that which you will find later on. Oh, and did everyone like Clove last chapter? I sure did. I'm not a shipper of CatoxClove but I like the thought of them being best friends or like brother and sister. They have a big connection but not romantically for me personally.**

**Now, Review My Beauties and I will see you all sometime! Ride away into the forever land of Catoniss!**


	21. Too Silent

**Hey Guys! Wassup? Nothing much, just drinking a Dr. Pepper & Eating CornNuts While UPDATING FOR YOU ALL! Thank You For Your Support! Now, Everyone, I shall confess A Secret. Every night, before I go to bed, I ALWAYS check my reviews. AND EVERY MORNING I check also. (While reading a lot of Catoniss Stories… ;D I'm The Ultimate Shipper!) Just thank you so much! It means a lot to me (: **

**Now… People Have Been Asking About Rue & Cato And if They (Cato & Katniss) Will Find Each Other Soon. Now, I'll Let Y'all Know This is A HUNGER GAMES fanfic. In The Hunger Games, there is sadness. And death. And Cliffies ;D Hah!**

**But for now, You All Will Have To Keep Reading. I have yet to keep updating and I don't care HOW MANY chapters it takes. I'm determined to finish this and Maybe a Sequel? Let's See Where I Take This.**

**And Certainly, Positively, MOST DEFINITELY, This story will follow the book but I will add my Own Twists To It. It'll Be Different Than Any Catoniss Fanfic You've Ever Read.**

**Yes, I have a sweet Cato. But the games change people. Cato is internally sweet but still has the emotions and PMS of a Career. There will be times of a rude, Cocky, Bastardy, Extremely Aggressive Cato. (Not too Aggressive Though. He'd Never Hurt Katniss… Maybe.)**

**But gah, This Is Too Long For An Author's Note! 239 words right this second! Well, R&R my Lovelies And I Hope You All Review! I Need Suggestions On Things You'd Think Would be Interesting…**

* * *

_I've been awaiting for you_

_And you've been awaiting for me_

_Tell me that you'll always be true_

_And you'll be the only one for me_

_**The Civil Wars, "Forget Me not."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

When I woke up, it was early dawn and the sun was peaking over the horizon. The leaves separated light and small specks were splattered. Down below, everything was silent.

Too silent.

That's when the cannon went off, waking Rue up. She breathed rapidly and looked around before her eyes settled on me questioningly. I shrugged.

"It's okay. There are ten of us left." I confirm.

"Who is left?" she asks.

I think for a little bit. I start out with the basics. "Well, there's Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, the boy from Three, Thresh, Foxface-"

"Who's foxface?"

"The girl from five."

"Oh. Okay."

"Then there's you, me, and Peeta." I finish. She nods and smiles a little bit, a thinking look on her face. I laugh a little. "What are you thinking about?" She grins and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Something we could do. It's been too… boring around here. The Capitol will be angry and I don't want them angry."

Where was she going with this? "What were you thinking?" I question. She giggles.

"What if… we did something to the Careers?"

Ah, the Careers. I haven't seen them for a couple days since the incident. "I mean," she continues, "what would happen if they didn't have their food? It would be fair game for us and them if we leveled out the playing field." I laugh and look at her as if saying, "continue!"

She mischievously winks at me before making the matter obvious.

"I want to blow up their stuff!" Rue exclaims. I smile at her small form so lit up and excited.

"Well… it would be fair if they had to hunt for food too… Why not?" She smiles. "But we need to strategize something. We can't go blowing up the food and have them catch us. We… we need a distraction."

"What would that be?" I look at her and around the woods before my mind wanders back to the night Cato kissed me. Just before that, the girl from Eight was making a fire… A fire? A fire!

"Well," I start looking around for a certain tree, "We could start a fire." That's when I found it. Deciduous trees with paper-like wood, and green leaves cover the long branches. "See that tree over there?" I point to the tree.

"Yeah, I see it." I look back at her.

"We could light… three fires, yeah, three fires! I could go to the outskirts of the Cornucopia and try to see what they've done for protection.

"Meanwhile, you light three of the piles we will set out in different spots and see if the Careers fall for it." She smiles and rubs her hands.

"Let's get it going then!"

* * *

We climb down and hack away at the branches of the tree I found. It was about three times my size with large, green leaves and a white base. The branches were medium sized and to light the fire, we'd need about ten branches each.

Before we start to build the fire structure, I move our supplies to a smaller tree about five minutes away. This can hide us for now.

Getting everything set up, I place the branches in a teepee-like form and go about 10 minutes away from the last location and set up a structure there. By fifteen minutes, all three of them are spread out and ready to be lit.

"Now Rue," I say softly. "I'll whistle to you when to light the fires. Then, if we're both okay, we can whistle a different tune."

Rue smiles and looks around. "You know how many mockingjays are in the trees?" I shake my head and look up to find over twenty.

"Wow," I admire fascinated. She grins and hugs me quickly, her arms wrapping around my figure. I hug her back and rest my cheek on her head.

"Be safe?" she pleads.

I grin slightly, knowing this plan is risky.

"I promise." She smiles a little. "Rue, once you light it, I want you to run as fast as you can in that," I point West, "direction. It'll probably carry you to a stream or a tall tree. I need you to stay safe."

"I will. And Katniss?" I raise my eyebrows. "Be careful. And make sure to level out the playing field." Rue winks and takes out her slingshot.

Hugging one more time and giving instructions for the four-note- tunes, we set off to our different ways, her going right and me going left. I look back to see her running straight forward, not looking back.

* * *

I run swiftly through the forest, like I'd be stalking prey. It takes a while to really realize where I am, what I'm doing, who I am, and where I'm going.

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old. I am in the Hunger games. I am utterly confused. Two boys are in love with me. I am allied with a 12 year-old from District 11, who reminds me so much of my sister. I'm running through the forest, on my way to blow up the food. I am insane.

This happens to be a time when I stop running and realize I'm at the edge of the Cornucopia. Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and the boy from 3 sit around and I whistle quietly. The mockingjays hear it and it's spread around the area. I really hope Rue can hear it.

It takes time for me to assess how much different everything looks since the bloodbath.

Dry blood stains some areas in the grass but it's mostly a very bright green. The lake is large, as always. And the supplies…

The supplies are in a pyramid-like shape, in the middle of the field. Small mounds of dirt are plastered here and there, and around the tribute platforms.

That's when the Careers start making noise. Marvel sees it first, nudging Glimmer, who screeches at Clove. They all look up to find thick grey smoke littering the clear blue sky.

The plan is in action.

I hide in the bushes as the trio go by, leaving the boy from 3 on guard. _Here's my chance._

Stepping slightly into the clearing to see better, I examine their work. They obviously didn't dig up the dirt for nothing.

A small movement from the corner of my eye makes me swivel my head. A small figure with orange hair and slim face is… dancing? I guess she's dancing around the mounds with precise steps.

It's Foxface.

She maneuvers quickly in and out and right before she reaches the pile, she cowers down and curls into a ball, as if anticipating something.

It doesn't come. That's when the pieces fit together.

_The supplies, the mounds around and next to the podiums, a person on guard…_

They've rebooted the mines. Every single one hasn't gone to waste and is positioned carefully around the pile. Each mine mound seems to get smaller and smaller as you reach the pyramid and everything fits together perfectly.

Wow; Foxface is a force to be reckoned with. Getting up from her position, she reaches the pile and takes supplies that you wouldn't notice were gone. Smart choice.

The girl from 5 runs out behind the boy from 3, who looks out and about, as if sensing someone's there. As Foxface hits the treeline, the boy swings his head towards her direction and runs over.

_Now's your chance Katniss. You can do this. Blow it up. Very last bit._

Breathing slowly, I take out a few rocks and a knife when something catches my eye on the pyramid. It's resting right at the bottom, about 20 yards out, glistening in the morning sun.

_My bow!_ Every twelve arrows remain in the quiver and I realize this is my chance to actually feel closer to home.

I run out but stop when I get closer to the mines. Stepping widely over it slowly, I sigh inwardly as it doesn't blow up.

After getting past a few more mines, I grab the bow and walk the way I came, stepping on my footprints. Looking at the sky, another smoke appears in a different area. Rue had just set the second fire.

Making my way slowly to the line, I load an arrow and slow my breathing… A bag of apples are loosely set upon the crates.

My mind settles and dwells on the feeling of the bow in my hand and the quiver on my back. I look out my right eye and slow everything down.

_You can do this Katniss… _I can do this.

_One clean shot…_ I release the arrow and watch as it…

Misses. The arrow misses the bag. I grunt and reload my bow.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Breathe._

I look through my right eye again and slow my breathing to the point of almost not breathing at all. Aiming the arrow, I release again and anticipate the outcome.

The arrow splits the bag open, spilling out the apples which tumble down almost in slow motion. It's quiet and the air is heavy.

That's when everything explodes.

* * *

**Gah, I hoped you like this chapter. I know I didn't include the Tracker Jacker scene and I apologize but I want my story to be more original yet stay with the book. I guess Cato was a big part in that too, not leading the Careers to Katniss in reality, which skips the scene. Depending on how you write it out!**

**And has anyone noticed that some people say "Tracker hackers" or "Tracker Jackets"? I mean, come on people, it's a tracker Jacker. Read the book.**

**Now, I realize that my updates haven't had much reviewing and These Chapters Haven't Had any Catoniss. Just you wait my pretties, there will be Catoniss soon! **

**So yes, thank you to the following Reviewers, Guests or Not:**

**~Phoenix Retribution **

**~sumthinblu (I just added your reviews to make it more than 10! You helped me Update (: )**

**~Marisa Mellark**

**~Cassidy (It's such an emotional song :'( )**

**~jng1**

**~EGilly**

**~Guests**

**~Olivia14**

**~Bree**

**Now, I hoped you like this LONG chapter! Review! And Imagine That Cool Explosion in your head!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	22. Both Of Us

**Hiya :3 Today will Be SOOOOOOO Epic! Wanna Know Why? Well….**

**MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND PROPOSED TO HER TODAY! IMMA HAVE A BROTHER IN LAW! See, I have 2 older sisters and the oldest is getting engaged :3 **

**So, I have Updated For You All Out of Happiness and Joy. For my sister and how Many Reviews This Story Has! 130 reviews! This is Epic and I Know I'm Asking too Much, But After This Chapter, Could WE Try And Boost it Up To 140? I bet We Could Do It. I mean, seriously, It's Not hard to review people! No Joke.**

**Anyway, Long Author's Note, let's Get On With the Chapter.**

* * *

_I wish I was strong enough to lift, not one but_

_Both of us._

_Someday, I will be strong enough to lift not one but_

_Both of Us._

_** B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift, "Both Of Us."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The mines blew up in a certain order, whatever one blew up first set off a chain and the other ones followed after. It was a hot mess of flames, debris, and supplies.

At least, that's what I think it was. I was too busy covering myself from flying objects.

I sneak a peek at the damage and shock fills every feature of my face.

Everything is littered around, black, charred, and utterly useless. The bow was blown out of my hand 2 feet away from me so I snatch it away. I finally did it.

But before rejoicing over this newfound victory, a warm tingling feeling runs down my head. I put my hand up next to my ear and fear seizes me yet again.

It's blood.

I bring back my fingers to reveal the red, warm liquid and then, I realize, I can't hear out of my left ear.

I'm half deaf.

Once the explosions die down, the bushes open up and the Careers walk in.

Clove glances my way and her eyes instantly connect with mine. But instead of leading the rest to me like I had planned, she simply nodded her head and went off at the boy from 3. Getting out her knives, she maliciously licks her lips and hurls the curved, jagged blade into his eye.

The cannon resounds almost immediately.

I crawl to the bushes and instantly, I run like crazy, not looking back.

I try to meet up at the third fire pit but instead; I come upon an unlit pile of branches. I look for any sign of burnt wood but there is none. Something is wrong.

Very wrong.

Before retreating back to our new tree, a scream pierces the air. It is that of a child's, full of panic and despair.

The scream is Rue's.

"Rue!" I yell, running towards her loud pleas.

"Katniss! Katniss!" she screeches. "Katniss, help!"

Rue was in trouble and I was getting closer. I'm going to save her.

"Rue, I'm coming!" I reply. My voice keeps rising in panic, as I sprint through the woods. Her cries are loud and I can only hear out of my right ear.

Something is definitely wrong.

Picking up my pace, I finally find her, wrapped in a net on the ground. Her big brown eyes stare at me and I run to her, grabbing my knife, and start cutting her out.

The weapon does it's job quickly as I move it back and forth on the thick rope. Her eyes seem calmer and silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Finally, I get the rope cut and I pick her up, crushing her to me. She's safe.

But the moment of serenity and gratefulness come to an end as she yells my name.

Before I could do anything, a spear as quick as lightning flies through the air. I try getting in front of Rue in time but sadly; it only grazes my abdomen, making me wince.

My arrow is unloaded and I shoot in into Marvel's chest. The slow rise and fall movement signals he's alive but not for long.

When I look back, the sight horrifies me.

Rue is staring wide eyed at the spear, which is lodged in her stomach. Swaying back and forth, she falls but I catch her in time.

The whole time, my eyes are locked on her's and vise versa.

"Did you blow up the food?" she asks weakly. Tears brim in my eyes yet surprisingly, I don't hide it. I can't hide behind my mask right now.

"E-every last bit," I say, my voice cracking at the end. The first one falls down my cheek and lands on my blood-covered hands.

Rue takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You have to win," coughing stops her and her lips are rimmed with blood.

"I will. For you."

"Will you sing?" The question she asks hits a nerve inside but during this moment, I could care less about how I feel.

Right now, it's like Prim is dying in my arms. Instead of answering, I nod, knowing I won't be able to answer without my voice betraying me. It's now or never, so I open up and the lines of the song flow shakily. After getting my voice on track, I start.

_Deep in the meadow; under the willow._

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes._

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm. _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dream are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here it the place where I love you._

My voice turns out better and better through the first lines. I look up to see the mockingjays creating a chorus. Taking a shaky breath, I continue on.

_Deep in the meadow; hidden far away._

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow bring them true…_

_Here is the place…_

It takes all of my will power to sing the last line of the song.

_Here is the place where I love you._

Rue's eyes stare up above and I know she's better now. I slowly take out the spear and toss the retched thing into the woods.

I'm too lost in my mind to hear the cannon sound and around the clearing are flowers.

Bluebells, daisies, and Queen Anne's Lace cover around the clearing, creating some sort of lopsided circle. I lay Rue's head down slowly, as if she was sleeping and walk to the flowers.

I pick every single one of them carefully, as if they'd burn to ashes in my fingers. I don't want to kill yet another living thing because I was on fire. I don't want the Capitol's flame to burn everything out of my grasp.

After getting multiple handfuls of flowers, I walk towards Rue's forever sleeping form and begin my masterpiece.

I wasn't an artist like Peeta. I don't have any artistic skill. But for this, I feel as if I owe Rue. I owe her to be more than a piece in their Games.

She didn't deserve to die. No one does; even if they claim the lives of many. They don't deserve to die.

The flowers weave themselves in and out, creating a barrier for her to rest her head. I intertwine them in her hair, around her form, and one daisy tucked behind her right ear. After a while, I feel as if I'm done. The flowers are all gone except for 3 of each: one bluebell, one daisy, and one Queen Anne's lace.

Holding her hands, I take the 3 remaining flowers and lay them on her chest. A final change has to be made. Using my two middle fingers, I close her eyes and kiss her temple.

Wiping away my tears, I stand up. There's something I need to do.

Holding the three middle fingers of my left hand, I bring them to my lips and hold them out to a camera. They deserve to know Rue wasn't a piece in the Capitol's sick game.

My job is done.

Without looking back, I repeat the same thoughts over and over again and walk away.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen._

_I am 16 years old._

_I am in the Hunger Games. _

_And I am going to win._

* * *

**Gahh, You Will Kill me For This! I Know, I'm A Terrible Person For Killing Rue But Don't Blame Me, Blame My Mind Because It will Amount To something Later On. Rue's death definitely changes the plot and ways of thinking.**

**Now, Go And Review My Readers Because I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST 140 REVIEWS.**

**Now, go review if you want the next chapter. You know you want it because the story is just beginning.**

**See ya AFTER 140 reviews.**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	23. Katniss?

**My people, how's it going?! I'm Great (: I just sang for some old people, came back, and I have 140 reviews! I'm so proud of y'all (:**

**Anyway, I got a review for chapter 4 by an anon and I decided to share it with you guys. **

**For the review, I gladly thank you for whomever wrote that because looking back on previous chapters, you could see I was kinda desperate. I apologize if it got annoying.**

**The review stated, (and I appreciate you for saying this) that I had a good story and a good pairing but begging for reviews really puts them off. I thoroughly apologize about that and I was a new author at that point with no experience and very little reviews.**

**Now, I wanted to share that with you guys because I felt (honestly) kinda stupid and childish. Yet at the point of those chapters, the maximum reviews I had was about 5. I guess desperate times called for desperate matters. (I'm Just Kidding! Really, it was stupid.)**

**Yet I had learned the error of my ways but I will not edit that out because I can see how I've progressed throughout this story. It's nice to look back and laugh at myself ;D**

**Now, for all of you whom have stuck by me throughout this story past all the old A/N's, then I congratulate you for doing so. It makes me happy that you all have even favorited this.**

**Now, I know this is a long Author's Note but I have a couple more things to discuss about reviews. **

**The reason I posted that stuff was because I felt as if my writing wasn't good. I needed feedback (of any sort) and I wasn't getting any feedback. I did feel kinda low at the time but now, I realize most people go for the stories with at least 10 chapters, right? I know I mostly do but certain stories catch my eye.**

**Well, I also want to discuss ONE MORE THING. I really appreciate you reading this A/N. The questions I guess were answered last chapter and about Clove. **

**I've never viewed her as the sweet, caring type, nor' a good girl in any way. BUT I've viewed her loyal to Cato and to watch his back for him. She knows his past and understands him. That's why I wrote about Clove seeing Katniss but not going after her.**

**Clove saw Cato's humanity through Katniss and his family. The Career grew up knowing blood so obviously, she will kill for fun.**

**But for Cato's sake, she knew that even though her loathing for Katniss was strong, she knew Cato would have more guilt if Clove herself betrayed him and killed Katniss. That would've crushed their bond between each other and brothers & sisters generally don't do that to each other. I mean, if they did, that's sick. Well, unless the other person was using them or cheating on them.**

**Katniss wouldn't do that.**

**Now, Katniss is starting to feel for Cato yet it hasn't turned to love. We can't have this love over a matter of days.**

**Because this is such a LONG, LONG, LONG A/N, I will discuss this at the bottom.**

**Now, Read, read on!**

_I hope that you will see right through my walls._

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let a love get so close._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_**Christina Perri, "Arms."**_

**Katniss POV**

By the time I found another tree to sleep in, my cheeks we all but dry. They kept coming and coming, sobs escaping my mouth.

I didn't care who heard. Rue was gone.

I assume the hovercraft came because when I went to look back, she was gone, the flowers messed up and scattered. That's when I turned around and walked away, numb and unfeeling.

The numbness soon wore off and that's when I broke. I cried and cried and cried, keeping my eyes open so I wouldn't have to see her dead body again. I fell apart, every wall I had came crashing down. I was vulnerable right now and I didn't care for once.

Nothing will ever be the same. I'm alone, cold, and desperately vulnerable. Death will surely come quickly.

No matter how hard I tried to stop, the tears still came, big and wet. My face was splotchy and red, yet I didn't care. I didn't care if I'd be killed because of my crying. I needed to let it out.

That night, I stayed on the ground. The trees seemed like too much of a reminder of Rue.

The tears still kept coming and I looked up, distraught and utterly broken. "Why not me?" I ask the camera that is somewhere. They taped Rue's death and cheered at my killing of Marvel. I was a murderer, a killer. I was despicable.

"Why me?" I yelled. Sobbing, I leaned my head against the tree trunk. The bark indented my skin but calmed me slightly.

It lasted for about 3 seconds, when a cannon echoed through the arena. Someone is dead.

But it was the person I least expected, as the anthem lit up the night sky.

Rue's face showed up second, after Marvel's. Her fate clearly marked as deceased. The next face sent me into a fit of cries.

Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, the one who saved my life and whom I've owed so many things to, was dead. Peeta was dead.

I was alone. Rue was gone, Peeta is gone, Cato is far, far away. I was alone.

My eyes slowly shut and I asked for a peaceful sleep. Sadly, it hadn't come.

_Blood pooled up to my knees, the source unknown. I was in a white room, with white walls, white everything. I was destroying it's innocence._

_After a few seconds of trudging around the room, a round shape protrudes from the water. It's face was away from me but it had short. _

_Slowly, the body came out of the water and the features were familiar. A strong build, defined jaw, and tall._

_Slowly, the blood washed away from the face and I screamed._

_The body was Cato. A bullet was put through his head, his eyes glassy and distant._

_Fatigue overcame me and I sunk down into the blood, my eyes unable to close. It seeped into my mouth and ears, blinding my vision and hearing._

_Red was everywhere and I stayed like that until I couldn't breathe any longer. I could only make out someone distantly saying my name._

"_Katniss.." it said_

"_Katniss.."_

"_Katniss?.."_

I woke up to something shaking me. My eyes immediately fluttered open.

"Katniss?"

**Cliffy ;D I didn't know how to end this chapter so I left it here. I will update if we get at least 145 reviews because this wasn't a long chapter. I'm being nice and I want to know what you think so far!**

**Now, I really do apologize for the begging for the first part of the chapters. I might edit it out though…**

**Anyway, see ya next time!**


	24. You Found Me

**Two Updates in less than one day?! This is a record. I appreciate everyone who reviewed (:**

**Now, go say thank you to the following people!:**

**~KittyVortex**

**~RachellovesPeeta**

**~Marisa Mellark**

**~vballhitter10**

**Here's Chapter 24!**

* * *

_Lost and insecure…_

_You found me! You found me.._

_Lying on the floor…_

_Surround me! Surround me!_

_**The Fray, "You Found Me."**_

* * *

_Red was everywhere and I stayed like that until I couldn't breathe any longer. I could only make out someone distantly saying my name._

"_Katniss.." it said_

"_Katniss.."_

"_Katniss?.."_

_I woke up to something shaking me. My eyes immediately fluttered open._

"_Katniss?"_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My eyes were deceiving me. The blue eyes I was sure had left me were right in from of my grey ones. It was a beautiful sight.

"Cato?" I gasp, my voice quivering slightly. I wiped my eyes and blinked a couple times. "Yo-you're here!"

He smiles. "Yeah, I am." Soon, I get curious, then that switches to anger, and then confusion.

"Why didn't you try and find us? Where were you?" I slightly yell. His eyes go questioning and his smile turns serious.

"Katniss, I couldn't at the time. My arm was bleeding badly and I was lost. That is, until Clove came and found me, giving me medicine she had stored in her backpack.."

My mind wanders to the time I blew up the food, when she saw me. Her eyes were filled with hatred but also concern. Why did she let me go?

"I saw Clove at the Cornucopia," I blurt out after a few seconds of silence. Cato looks back at me with a surprised expression.

"You did?"

"Yeah…" I don't mention the part after I blew up the supplies. It's either he knows or he doesn't. I'm not confessing now.

"Good. She won't hurt you." This blows me away slightly.

"What? I thought she hated me."

"She does. But she thinks you… she thinks you're the only way for me to keep my humanity…" What? I never heard this. The thought of the Careers bring up a few thoughts and a tear falls down my cheek yet once again. Cato notices.

"What happened?" Even though he asks me, I know he already knows. A few more tears stream down my face and soon, it turns into a downpour. Cato holds me to his chest, shushing me and wiping away me tears. My face is buried in his shirt and I feel as if I could stay here forever, out of sight from the cameras.

But the moment goes quickly as Cato lifts up my chin and looks at me, concerned. I open my mouth, but the only noise that comes out is very quiet.

"R-Rue!" I sob, burying my face shirt yet once again. His face falls and soon, he picks me up bridal style, putting my bow and quiver over his shoulder. One arm holds my back and the other holds up my knees.

"Let's go find somewhere to stay tonight..," he whispers. I only nod, unaware where he's taking me. The sound of rushing water comes through my right ear and I know we're near a stream. I slowly take my face out.

The moon glistens on the stream and Cato's hair shines brightly, giving off a platinum color. It really was an amazing sight.

After 5 minutes of walking along the stream, Cato steps through the water and onto the other side. He ducks underneath large rocks and I come upon a dark cave. The moonlight reflects off of the water and shines inside the cave. That's when I realize this is where he was the whole time.

A sleeping bag is in the corner, along with the backpack I left in the tree. 3 water bottles are in a corner, with all of the food.

"You got the stuff we left back at the tree?" He coughs.

"Correction: _Clove_ got the stuff you left back at the tree." He states. I smile slightly and my eyelids start getting heavy. Apparently, Cato notices.

"Here, I'll take watch. You've had a rough day." The thought of going to sleep frightens me. I can't go to sleep tonight.

"No! No, you go to sleep… I can't tonight." I mumble. He gives me an apologetic look.

"You sure?" I nod. "Well, you can come over here and lay with me if you want to." The corners of my mouth lift slightly and my mind goes into a blur. Did I… Did I just grin?

Making my way to Cato, who now lies in the sleeping bag, I wrap my arms around myself and climb in. It's warm, unlike tonight, as the Gamemakers prepare to freeze some unlucky tribute.

Cato rests his chin on my head and I sigh. It's so warm. He's the one to break the silence.

"Katniss, go to sleep. It'll be okay." Tears prick at my eyes again.

"But it won't be, Cato. I can't go to sleep without…" I don't even finish the sentence. He already knows. I can't go to sleep without seeing her dead body. I can't go to sleep without seeing Prim.

He doesn't complain and shifts slightly so he's on his side, facing me. Our legs tangle and I personally don't think I've ever been this close to a human other than Prim. It's… intimate. I wrap my arms around his torso.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Hmm?" He laughs slightly.

"I found you." Yes, Cato, and I found you. But the deal we made comes back in a flash.

"You found me." He looks down and I know he wants to know. "Tomorrow, Cato. Let's just enjoy tonight." He sighs but I know he agrees. Today has been too much.

"Katniss, I need to ask you something." What is he thinking?

"What do you want to ask me?" He hesitates.

"Did you blow up the supplies?" This doesn't surprise me. Instead of answering, I stay silent. I hope he got what I was gesturing to.

Cato grunts. "Wow. You always were a force to reckon with." He's not mad?

"Why aren't you not mad? You should be; all of the supplies are gone."

"I'm not mad… Just… surprised." His voice is slowing down and is filled with exhaustion.

The time seems right. I don't feel scared anymore, now that I'm in his arms. He's strong enough to ward off the nightmares tonight.

My eyes slowly flutter shut, a yawn escaping my lips as I shift so I'm completely pressed against him.

"Goodnight Cato…" I mumble, sleep settling on my body. I can hear it in his voice that he's smiling.

"Goodnight Katniss."

Just before unconsciousness takes me, the familiar feel of his lips press against mine and then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

He truly is strong enough.

* * *

**Aww :') I hope you guys liked that Catoniss is back. See, I cried when I thought about Peeta dying. I truly love him. That's why Katniss is with Cato. I get Peeta all to myself! :3 Just Kidding.**

**Anyway, let's see if we can get 5 or more reviews, jumping it up to 150! If we get 10 or more, I'll update a long chapter :3**

**Love ya! I'll See You Soon (: **


	25. Penguin

**Guys, You Make Me Smile (: No Joke! I See… 154 reviews… There isn't 155 (you'll kill me for this) so I'm Updating A Short Chapter. But there's two reasons for this, or else I wouldn't give a crap.**

**I Have Homework.**

**I have a soccer Game.**

**It's as simple as that. So I hope you like this chapter, it's just a little fluffy part that happens during the night after they fell asleep.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you_

_He needs somebody to hold to_

_His love is strong and so true_

_His arrows aiming for you_

_And he's the one that you were born to love._

_**Christina Perri, "Penguin."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The sleep turned restless, which concerned me. I can't be alone.

My dream soon turned into a nightmare, one that was so familiar yet still so haunting. I've dreamt it for over 5 years.

_My father was in our house, saying he couldn't work in the mines. I was pleading him to stay and eat dinner with us but he refused._

"_I ain't comin' in to spend this hour with ya, darlin'. For I have to go down in the mines. I'll return this night to ya, Katniss. It'll be alright."_

_I slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs and watched as he walked out. But soon, everything began to shake. The walls came crashing down and Prim's cries could be heard from the kitchen._

_Opening the door, I look outside to see coal dust and debris everywhere. The mine was no longer there._

_My father was dead._

_The scene switched to the entrance of the mine he worked at, which I've seen so many times with our class field trips._

_He was walking down to the elevator, talking with Hal Hawthorne, a good friend of his whom I've only met once. But once he got to the door of the elevator, I started screaming, knowing what was going to happen._

_He couldn't hear me and kept walking until he reached the back of the elevator._

_The ground shook, the small coal rocks fell, and suddenly, fire shoots out from the entrance, entrapping me with the smoke and ashes._

I immediately woke up, my eyes filled with panic and my mouth open, screaming.

My breathing was quick, shallow, and breathy, making me dizzy and unaware. But I was aware of one thing.

Cato wasn't here. He wasn't in the cave nor' outside. He wasn't there.

I cried and went out of the entrance slowly.

'Cato?" I whispered. There was no reply. "Cato?" I said, slightly louder. There still was no trace of his voice.

"CATO!" I screamed. The sound of a cannon came at the right time, signaling a death.

No.

No, no, _no._

_Anyone_ but him.

Running through the forest, I cried, looking for his face, his touch. I cried and longed for him to be alive.

I might as well give it one last shot.

"Cato!" I screamed helplessly. He was gone. I was sure of it.

A voice made me take back my thoughts.

"Katniss!" it said. 'Katniss, where are you? Katniss!"

He wasn't dead. Why had I given up on him so soon? Of course he's not dead. He's the strongest tribute here.

"KATNISS!" he yelled again, panic in his voice. I ran to the stream to find a bloodied sword in his hand. I tried to hide the bile rising in my throat and replaced it with panic.

"Cato! Where were you? I-I woke up… a-and y-you.." my voice quivered at the thought. I can't be alone. His eyes softened.

"Katniss…" he looks down at the sword. "Glimmer's dead." He killed Glimmer. I ran up to him and knocked the sword from his hands, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered, yet another sob escaping my throat. What is wrong with me? How had I become this broken person? Haymitch's words appear in my head.

_The Games change people._

"Katniss," he pleads. His finger finds my chin and he lifts it up. I stare into his eyes. "I will _never _leave you."

He grabs onto my waist and sinches me up, so my arms are wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. My head rests upon his shoulder.

"Let's go back," Cato suggests, walking back into the cave. He lays me down and I grab onto his shirt.

"Please stay this time. I don't want to be alone." My voice was cracked and raw from the screaming.

Instead of answering, he nods and lays down with me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me to his chest.

"Go to sleep," he whispers in my hair.

"No." I can't. I won't.

"Katniss, just close your eyes. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." I keep my eyes wide open, scared of waking up again and he's dead. I'm scared of dreaming because death comes even worse. I can't go to sleep.

"I'm not going to sleep, Cato. I could wake up…" he shushes me.

I'm staying right here. You and I will be safe and sound, just here. Together." He yawns but his eyes don't waver from my face. I snuggle into him, welcoming the warmth his body brings. He groans in response, which makes me giggle. Wasn't expecting that.

"What?" I ask, smirking. He looks over at the moonlight pooling in through the cracks from the vines.

"You have no idea, the effect you have on me."

"I guess that's mutual for both of us." He both laugh a little before just smiling, enjoying this… _thing_… that we have between us.

"How about we just stay up for now?" He grunts but nods, tucking his head against mine. I'm completely enveloped by his body.

Together, we lay in silence, feeling comfort and security in each other's presence. It was welcoming, something that I haven't felt much. He brought out a side of me I never knew would reappear, with the exception of Prim, whom I give my everything to.

Before I completely comprehend it, Cato's soft breathing grows slower and I know he's falling asleep.

And right as I reach over, I hear a faint small whispering of my name and three words I'd never expect to hear.

He was the one I was born to love.

* * *

**:3 Okay, Maybe a little longer than I anticipated but who cares?! I like long chapters anyway. They're fun to write, especially when they flow right from my fingertips, to the keyboard, and onto the computer. It truly is an amazing thing to write!**

**Haha, when I typed 'fingertips' I accidentally wrote 'gingertips' and quickly erased it. Just thought I should share that with you.**

**Now, the song up above completely explains their relationship in this part of the story. It's my favorite song right now.  
**

**Just to let y'all know, Cato isn't going to be like Peeta. He's still Cato, but with a soft side, I guess.  
**

**OMG, THE CUTEST GUY IN SCHOOL SAT BY ME ON THE BUS TODAY 3 Love you Nick! ;D**

**Well, I will ask for 165 reviews for a long chapter and 160 reviews for a short chapter. Now, ride away on your ponies to Panem. Tell Cato I love him 3**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	26. The Finale: Part 1

**I Love You All To Death! It's not funny! I get so excited seeing these new reviews every day (: Now, we reached 160 reviews. I shall update with a short chapter but if I get too caught up in writing, it'll be a long chapter.**

**I get carried away sometimes xP**

**Now, I hope you all liked last chapter (: It's crazy how many tributes are left! Let's see…**

**~Cato**

**~Clove**

**~Foxface**

**~Thresh**

**~Katniss**

**OMG! We're down to the final 5! That was bad… I sounded from the Capitol ':o**

**Well, enjoy! If we get up to 166 reviews, then I will update another short chapter. If I get 170, that equals a long chapter. Capeesh? Okay (:**

* * *

_Oh I've got this friend_

_A loveless romantic_

_All that he really wants_

_Is someone to want him back_

_**The Civil Wars, "I've Got This Friend."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I stayed up the whole night, watching him sleep. I learned a few things.

He slightly snores. (Hardly. It just sounds louder than normal breathing.)

His left cheek squishes against the built-in pillow, making his lips pucker.

As he's dreaming, he makes small, weird faces. I had a kick out of this.

But as daylight seeped through the vines covering the cave entrance, I realized I got no sleep last night. I yawn slightly and walk out to the stream. Splashing water on my face, I look at my reflection and see dark circles around my eyes.

As I reach down to grab another handful of water, a loud sound shakes the ground, making me slightly lose balance.

A cannon. Someone had died.

Looking around, I see a dark red hand protruding from the bushes. A hovercraft can be heard in the distance.

Clearing away the leaves, I find a dead Foxface clutching…

Nightlock. She ate nightlock berries.

I step away as the hovercraft comes into view. A large claw descends and captures her small, defenseless body.

A yell comes from the cave and I race back to find a hugely disturbed Cato. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in, crushing me to the point of no air. I ignore it and hug him back as tight, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Wha… where were you? I woke up to the ground shaking and… Katniss, we promised not to do this. That we'd tell each other! Why'd you run off?" He sounds hurt, but I don't know if it's directed at me. It's more directed at the thought of me dead.

"Cato, it's okay. I went out for about five minutes to wash my face. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." I look into his eyes and his hands cup my face. But too quickly, his face contorts with anger.

"Never do that again!" he yells. I release my grip from his chin and step back slightly. He's angry. "Do you know what could've happened?! You could've DIED! And where would I be, huh? I'd be alone in this fucking arena! I-I…" he drops off and the wild look in his eyes slowly disintegrate. That wasn't the Cato I knew, who was sweet and understood me. This was the Career who was born to kill.

I sidestepped that thought and he brought me in for another hug.

"Cato, I-"

"Katniss, please," he begs, "don't leave me here. You and I… we'll make it through as long as you…" he fades off, nudging my neck with his nose. It seemed as if he's calmed down.

"As long as I what?" I ask. He huffs and brings his mouth to my ear. His breath tickles and I close my eyes.

He says it in a whisper, that's all it was.

"As long as you stay. Right here. Where I can protect you…" I hug him back even harder and whisper things like, "it'll be alright," or "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere".

It seemed as if it was working because his tense muscles loosen and instead of desperately squeezing me to him, he tenderly holds me while we stand in silence.

It's the bottom four. Foxface is dead. But what will happen now? I know we won't kill each other. We would stick together if this wasn't the Hunger Games. I need to get back home.

"Cato," I whisper in his ear. He holds my cheeks in his hands, a small grin plastered on his face. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"We need to split up. It's the bottom four and I can't kill you." My eyes tear up as I watch his face contort in complete sorrow. My heart ached to see him like this. Instead of replying, he stared at my face.

"Why?" he asks. "We can stay together until the end. We can win it." Instead of feeling that fluttery feeling in my stomach, my heart drops into my stomach.

"Cato, only one can win."

"We _need_ to stay together. We're in this together, Katniss. You promised you wouldn't leave."

I did promise that. And after the time he saved my life with the Careers, I guess I owe him this.

"Okay. But if I die-"

"You won't die. I won't let anyone hurt you," He states, his voice very serious. He truly wants to protect me when in reality, I don't need it. I'm a survivor, a fighter.

"Cato, let's just find the others." The thought of killing the other alive tributes haunts me. Thresh was Rue's district partner; Clove was Cato's. This will be hard and all I hope is that Clove and Thresh find each other before we find the two of them.

It hurts to say it but I don't know if I'm going home. Ho could you be so stupid, Katniss? Falling for a boy from District 2, one who might kill you in the end. But Cato wouldn't do that, would he?

It doesn't sound like him.

"Katniss?"

I stop in my tracks when I hear Cato's distant voice. I was so lost in my thoughts that I was too far behind.

"Cato, I'm right here! I'm okay." His head pops through a bush and he seems relieved.

"Here, let's keep walking. I'd avoid the Cornucopia, though. It's where they'll expect us to be.

The more we walk, the more night comes closer and closer. The finale is coming soon, especially now that the night is colder and rigid. They want a fight to the death. Fast.

I hold onto Cato's hand and my other one grips my bow.

But as I'm about to lean my head against his shoulder, a stick snaps to my right. That wasn't just the forest.

"Cato…" I say cautiously.

But before he can reply, an animal springs out from the darkness.

* * *

**Ooh, we're at the finale! I know it's the bottom 4 but I have an idea where to go with this.**

**AND AHHHH, RUN! IT'S THE MUTTS! **

**Those things are scary! No joke!**

**Anyway, just for your info, I will be doing a sequel for this and maybe the third book? But it'll be a different story plot, now that Cato is sort of in Peeta's place. But he's still Cato.**

**Now, I know it was sort of a cliffy yet not really. Like a half cliffy! Haha, I'm going to use that from now on.**

**Now, review for THE FINALE! OOHH!**


	27. The Finale: Part 2

**Hey Guys (: We're nearing the end :'( It's been such a journey! Now, I will be making a sequel. There's no way I can stop after the first book! There are questions to be answered!**

**Now, I think there might be One last chapter? You tell me. AND WE GOT 174 REVIEWS! 4 MORE THAN I ASKED FOR! Gah, I smiled so wide that my cheeks started to get sore (:**

**So, here is your long chapter! You deserve it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I won't let nobody hurt you,_

_won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up._

_**Taylor Swift, "Never Grow Up."**_

* * *

_The more we walk, the more night comes closer and closer. The finale is coming soon, especially now that the night is colder and rigid. They want a fight to the death. Fast._

_I hold onto Cato's hand and my other one grips my bow._

_But as I'm about to lean my head against his shoulder, a stick snaps to my right. That wasn't just the forest._

_"Cato…" I say cautiously._

_But before he can reply, an animal springs out from the darkness._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It came out of nowhere. The soft footsteps it was taking were silent, not even picked up by my hunting ears.

The mutt jumped out, landing on Cato. But before any damage was done, he plunged his sword into the mutt's heart. Immediately, 2 more came out. If we weren't strong enough for one, we sure as hell couldn't handle two.

That's when we ran. We ran as fast as our feet could carry us to the only place we knew they'd want us to be.

We ran to the Cornucopia.

On our way through the woods, an earsplitting scream shot through the air along with the sounds of tearing flesh. The scream was... high pitched, too high for any male. A cannon shot overhead and the anthem came on to reveal Clove's face.

Clove was dead.

Running faster and faster, the clearing came into view, making our hearts pump as we ran faster and faster. A few more mutts popped out of the ground.

Once I got the the cornucopia, Cato grabbed my hand, having already gotten up while I as running. As I strained to get up the horn, a mutt clamped it's teeth into my calf, making me scream in such pain that was indescribable. It felt as if fire was engulfing me everywhere, seeping into my veins and burning me from the inside.

I finally came to my senses as more mutts came and I plunged my arrow into the creatures neck. Cato pulled me up immediately as another lunged itself at me.

Laying down on the cool metal, I breathe in and out, checking my pulse just in case.

It's the bottom 3. Thresh, Cato, and I are the last one's to go home. Why hadn't I just left Cato when I had the chance? I obviously can't kill him. Hopefully Thresh can finish him off before I have to. Yet now, I know I wouldn't let Thresh hurt him. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

And I know he'd do the same for me.

Sitting up, I look down the find the flesh on my leg as torn and bloody, staining the cornucopia's shiny armor. It was not deep but the flesh would be damaged greatly. That's when the realization came to me: the mutt's teeth were poisonous.

Getting up with all of the strength I can muster, I slowly make my way towards Cato, who's panting and looking down off of the Cornucopia. The mutts clawed at the side.

He turns and looks at me, a shocked and slightly worried expression plastered on his face. But quickly, it turns to stone.

Turning around, I see Thresh racing to the cornucopia, eight mutts trailing behind him. He makes his way to the side and climbs up.

Cato is there in an instant, his sword ready as the District 11 boy's head comes into view.

In less than 5 seconds, Cato raises his sword and beheads Thresh. Blood spills from his now bodiless head. Coming down, his head hits the ground, eyes still open. I close mine so I don't have to view the scene.

He didn't have time to scream, time to panic, or even say goodbye to his loved one's. It was quick and easy, fast and simple.

A cannon resonates around the Arena immediately.

The mutts are swallowed by the Capitol's technology and it dawns on me.

Cato & I are the Final 2. We have to kill one another.

Not caring about my injured leg nor the feeling of electricity going up my spine, I jump off of the Cornucopia, landing in a "thud!" I groan as my back immediately shows me its displeasure.

I grab my bow and quiver immediately, trying to run back to the woods. Before I can reach the forest, a wall of fire engulfs the entire field, leaving me trapped inside.

"Katniss!" he yells. Cato. I don't reply as I try to maneuver myself as far away from the flames and the Cornucopia. "Katniss!" he yells. "Come on, Katniss! Please! I'll let you go home!"

My ears perk up at the sound of 'home.' I walk to the Cornucopia to see him on top, looking around. When he glances down, his eyes catch mine and immediately, he climbs down. I watch him throw the sword, still stained with Thresh's blood.

_Think of Prim, Katniss. Think of only her. Cato… He has to die for you to get home. He has to…_

No. No he doesn't.

I sling the bow I've carried with me before Cato and I even teamed up over my shoulder. Laying the quiver on the ground, I train my eyes back on him.

"Cato," I start. He watches me intently. "It's the final two."

Cato nods, stepping closer to me. I don't back away. Once he's a foot away, I close the space between us. His arms snake around my waist as I try to breathe normally.

It doesn't work. Tears start to build up in my eyes and I bury my head in his chizzeled chest. He inhales a big breath of oxygen as we stand there, trying to calm our minds.

Can we kill each other? We both as hunters, yet for 2 different reasons. Yet we are so much alike in ways. He's not like every Career, who's so sure of themselves and are excited to kill.

Cato has a hard exterior, but on the inside, he's a scared little boy trying to exclude himself from the Capitol's game. He's lived with the guilt and sadness for his whole life. He has his moments of destruction. The first was when I ran away. The second was when he killed Thresh.

I am the one to make a move first. Pulling my head away, I look into his blue eyes that used to hold so much light. Now, they're dim and dull, becoming dark and depressed. He knows only one can win.

"Cato, they can only have one victor." I tell him. He looks into my face, not replying, just simply staring at me. Anger flows through him and yet, he restrains himself from venting out on me.

"Yeah?" he seethes, looking out at the cameras, wherever they are. "Well, why should they? They don't deserve a victor. They don't deserve the pleasure of having a clown at a party." He cools down slightly but his jaw is clamped shut.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm saying, why should they have a victor? Do they _expect_ one of us to kill each other? Well, it isn't happening soon. Hell, it will never happen!" Cato reaches inside his pocket, digging through it until it seems as if he's found it. Pulling it out, he holds…

Nightlock.

I show no emotion on my face but on the inside, I'm screaming.

"Cato, Careers don't go down without a fight," I remind him. He smirks, motioning for me to give him my hand. I oblige.

"Well, I'm not. Neither of us are. It's either both of us or none of us-"

"Cato, they have to have a victor!"

"They don't _deserve_ a victor. They sure as hell don't deserve you either. I'm not going to let you go on your own. I want to come with you." He breathes. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you."

It was nearly a whisper, so quiet and yet so powerful. The words kept ringing through my ears. _I promised you I wouldn't leave you._

"On the count of three, okay?" he states, eyes wary, staring at the deadly fruit. This would be our last chance together. He senses that and pulls me in for a passionate kiss, our tongues mingling and mouths moving as if they were made for each other. It went on for about a minute before he pulls away.

"One," Cato counts. I close my eyes and hold his hand.

"Two."

"Three."

* * *

**Haymitch POV**

The Finale was here. The boy from 11, the Career, Cato, and Katniss were the only ones left. Thresh attempts to climb the Cornucopia but before anyone knows it, Cato's sword completely slices Thresh's head off. A cannon follows immediately.

_Come on Sweetheart. Get out of there._

As if hearing my silent commands, Katniss jumps down from the Cornucopia, wincing as she hits the ground. The mutt got her good.

Hurrying to the Gamemakers headquarters, I find Seneca standing in front of the screen that holds many cameras that show different angles of the Arena. He builds a wall of fire as Katniss tries to escape. Ass.

"Seneca," I call out. He turns to face me, a curious yet wary look on his face.

"Yes, Haymitch?" I nod my head to the door.

"We need to talk," and the other gamemakers heads shoot our way, "privately."

He follows me to the hall where a few cameras show the kids eyeing each other.

"Now, what is it you want now?" I scoff and grin sheepishly.

Before I can tell him to just kill the 2 Boy, the screen flickers to Katniss and Cato hugging. After a while, he starts raging on with how the Capitol doesn't deserve a victor. He finally got it through the thick skull of his.

They share comments before he pulls out a handful of berries. Yet they weren't any ordinary berries.

It was nightlock.

They both exchange even more comments before liplocking. This goes on for about a minute before the boy pulls away.

"Seneca," I call out, my voice getting slightly worried. I knew exactly what they were planning. Suicide.

"Haymitch, come into the room with me again."

We both walk in to find the Gamemakers in a hurry, worried expressions creating creases on their bright and artificial skin.

"One," Cato says. Seneca immediately grabs the phone, dialing Claudius.

"Seneca, you need to do something before we don't have a victor!" I yell. The kids had a plan going on and hem killing themselves wouldn't help it. I need to fuel the flame that they have created after the little girl died.

Seneca finally calls Claudius after Katniss say, "two."

"Three."

A voice rings out through the arena as Cato and Katniss stuff the berries into their mouths.

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius says. It's working. "Ladies and gentlemen… may I present the victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Cato Rosias and Katniss Everdeen!"

The whole room is silent.

* * *

**Haha (: Different, ehh? But the berry part had to stay. That was one of the best parts EVER. Now, this chapter is almost 2,000 words! 9 pages! I hope it was long enough for you :3 **

**So, by the way, I had to create a last name for Cato. It was going to be unique because some stories use 'Stone,' or 'Teufel' or 'Alexander'. I have copyrighted his last name! By the way, you pronounce it like "Ro-Sigh-us." It's now his last name for this story (: Hope you like it! I felt kinda lame writing a last name but like I said, it had to be done.  
**

**Now, the next chapter will be pretty intense and it will also be the last chapter for this story! Be prepared to go straight to the Sequel because it will be up soon! And I mean very soon ;D**

**Well, review for this chapter. I'm asking for 10 reviews for the next one! And it's not hard. Trust me, even a few words is fine. No need to make it long, all you have to say is like (example) 'update soon.' **

**Well, see ya next chapter!**


	28. It's only the Beginning

**Okay, this is official. I started this story 3 months and 2 weeks ago! I'm shocked at how fast this went by, considering some stories take forever… But that's when they get the best chapters too (: Has anyone read Love Beneath powerful Flames? Or The Missed Shot (that now has a sequel :3)? Well, they're amazing stories. I'll list my favorites that I'm currently reading (: Ps. These are ones I've memorized! There's WAY more that I like but I don't have time to type them all down:**

**-Love Beneath Powerful Flames**

**-Luscious Fire**

**-Sponsorship (Can someone PLEASE PM Esyla? She hasn't Updated in FOREVER!)**

**-Monsters Are Scared on The Inside**

**-When the World Comes Down**

**-Katniss and The Survival Games**

**-Heart of Steel**

**-Lacrymosa**

**-Fire Flower**

**-The Touch of Your Lips**

**-Cato's Obsession**

**-Anything but Love (Sequel to Cato's Obsession.)**

**Okay, that's all that I have memorized! I have probably over 100 Favorite stories and I can only have so many on this. So I'm sorry if I didn't Get Yours Up There :'( **

**ANYWAY, excuse me for this long A/N. It's just, well, I love to talk. (A gift and a curse.) Enjoy the last chapter (but not the last of the plot) of Sparks Fly! I'm Now Working on The Sequel IMMEDIATELY after I finish this chapter (: But I'll Need a LOT of reviews. And an idea for a title…**

* * *

_And lead me up the staircase _

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a firework show._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I spit the berries out immediately after Claudius just announced… victors? I look over to see Cato, alive and breathing, spitting the remaining juices of the deadly berry from his mouth. A mouth I thought I'd never get to kiss, one that would be forever silent instead of whispering in my ear that I'd be all right.

As this newfound information registers in my head, another noise makes me jump. But everything is all right. It was only the hovercraft.

Cato gurgles his mouth with water and spits it out on the green grass. I remember this grass being stained with blood… I shudder at the memory. Arms wrap around me and I lean in, knowing whom they belong too. I feel safe, something I don't feel and probably won't feel for a long time. I might end up like Haymitch, who carries a knife in his sleep and drinks until he's unconscious.

The thought makes me shift my mind to what's happening. Medics come pouring out of the hovercraft and I start to worry.

What will happen? Will they separate us? Will they kill one of us and edit the Finale?

They can't. The whole Country has seen it. There's no taking it back.

Cato and I are alive. We're _alive_… We're alive! But as the medics rush to me, I cling to Cato, hoping he'll keep me away from them. His arms tighten around me but there are at least 10 to 12 people. Cato's only one person, no matter how strong he is.

When they pry me away from him, I start screaming. He can't leave me here. He can't leave me with these…_mutts._

"Cato!" I cry. "Cato!" He lunges for me but everyone holds him back as they try to lay me down. I use all of my strength to sit up but it doesn't work as a sharp pain squirms in and out of my arm.

My vision gets blurry and I know they'd sedated me. I feel light, airy almost. It's as if I'm weightless. White is all I can see but I can still feel and hear moderately fine. Straps hold my arms down and I can feel wheels roll me onto the hovercraft.

One voice is all I focus on. Cato's voice.

"Katniss! Katniss!" he yells. I can hear him fighting but the doors close and someone must've sedated him too. I can't hear him anymore.

I can't hear anything anymore.

My world has become white and black at the same time. I can't see anything, nor hear anything, nor' feel anything.

I'm not dead. I can feel my heartbeat. I'm not exactly awake though, as my mind quiets down and my world becomes nothingness.

* * *

**Cato POV**

They pulled her away from me. They took her. She was screaming for me, for me only. And they drugged her, stuck a needle into her arm. She was unconscious by the time they boarded the hovercraft.

I tried fighting; I really did. But it was no use. They held me off and I felt a needle pierce my back. My head calmed down and I passed out, unaware if I'll ever wake up again.

The Games can change you.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I awoke in a hospital bed, straps covering my wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles. It was quite uncomfortable.

Everything was white. White walls, white bed, white sheets, white papery gown, white curtains. I felt dirty in this room and wanted to slink back to the dusty cupboards and old, creaky houses that were back in District 12.

The door opened, revealing a quite sober Haymitch. He seems different, wiser in a way. He is becoming a more and more important person in my life every passing second.

"Good job, Sweetheart. You won," he says, a look of gratitude and relief washing over his features. Yep, he's definitely sober.

"I won," I say, more like a question instead of a statement. The thought of the arena has me looking down at my calf, where the mutt tore off my flesh. Lifting up the sheets, I don't see one flaw on my skin. Every scar, every imperfection, was erased. I didn't like it.

"Sweetheart, there's something you need to know. When they get you signed out, you will be transferred back to the 12th floor. You'll have time to get comfortable before the winning ceremony tonight." Haymitch looks from me to the straps. Almost instantly, he undoes them and let's me move. "When I was in here, those things drove me crazy. You'll be fine without them anyway."

My mentor leaves the room, leaving me wondering. _What does he want me to know?_ I shake the thought from my head as I get up and walk around the room. The window is open, leaving me staring out at the Capitol citizens who are freely roaming around and pointing at the big screen that displays Cato's name and mine.

It shows how we looked in the Games minus the dirty hair and skin, wild look in our eyes, and the bond between us seems more intimate and sexual than loving and caring. They've created this whole different scene, which they'll expect us to display tonight.

Speaking of Cato… where is he? He should be out of the Hospital, considering his only wound healed perfectly in the Arena.

And he's alive. With me. A victor. We're both victors. _We're both victors…_

Voices interrupt me from my spell of silence and I immediately recognize who they are.

Coming though the door, Flavius, Octavia, and Venia rush in, clapping their hands and cheering at my victory.

"Oh Katniss! You won!" Octavia shrieks. Her skin seems a lighter green and I assume it was during the Games in which she dyed it.

"Yeah," I state, smiling a little. They seem almost like children. It's hard to be and at them just because of where they grew up.

"Now, let's get you up to the suite! There's about six hours until the interviews! We mustn't waste time!"

They checked me out of the hospital and we were up on the 12th floor in about fifteen minutes. Haymitch greeted me and told me to meet him up on the roof once I'm dressed out of my 'paper.' I quickly changed into a lime yellow shirt with black yoga pants and hurried up to the roof. The old District 12 mentor greeted me once I arrived.

"Katniss," he points out. "We need to talk. This is the ONLY place where it isn't rigged with the exception of the rooms."

I'm soon wondering what he wants to talk about. "What do we need to talk about?"

He sighs. "The Capitol isn't happy. You made them look like fools. Two victors? That's never happened in Hunger Games history! Along with your 'Girl on Fire' persona and the training score you got. You were a Seam girl from district Twelve and the very first person to volunteer. You upstaged them. You made them angry."

"Well, you know I'm not very happy with them either." I retort.

"Katniss! This isn't funny. What you two did was dangerous. Very, very dangerous. You need to watch your back over the next couple of months." I take his advice, knowing even if I'm out of the arena, it'll keep me alive.

"I will," I confirm. "Now, is that all you need to talk to me about?"

"No. There's rebellion in the Districts. That what you two did was out of defying the Capitol instead of true love. Prove them wrong."

I understand now why he brought me up here. "How am I supposed to prove it to them? I have feelings for Cato… But in love? I don't know about that. But I'll try."

"Here's a hint: intensify your feelings towards the Brute and you've got love."

Haymitch walks away from the railing and exits quietly, leaving me here on the roof, alone. After about 5 minutes, I walk back down to my room, where my prep team awaits.

This is going to be a long day.

They plucked, bathed, shaved, waxed, brushed, soaked and repeated many times over until I was sore and my skin was red. My hair had a glisten to it when they dried it and my skin was soft and creamy. It's so unusual when you're used to it being dirty and rough. Even my calluses are disappearing.

Once they were done with my body, Flavius curled my hair meanwhile Octavia did my nails and Venia worked on my makeup. I couldn't see the mirror behind Venia and quickly gave up after a couple minutes of accidentally hitting my head on the curler and harsh scolding from Flavius. After I'm done, Flavius wraps my hair in a twist and the three leave for the time being. Cinna comes in, taking their places. He carries a black dress bag.

"Close your eyes," he instructs. I do so and hear him unzip the bag. A light, airy feeling comes over my body. "Okay, you open your eyes. And look in the mirror."

I open my eyes slowly, standing in the mirror. I gasp while looking back at a soft candle's flame. Her hair is down in soft ringlets and a long yellow dress goes down past my ankles and to the floor. It shows off curves yet has an innocent look to it. The beautiful dress the flame wears has one strap, going over the left shoulder.

"No more dark flames and spinning?" I ask. Cinna shakes his head.

"The Games change people. They changed you so your outfit had to change too." His words speak wisdom and we both walk out. Looking down, I can still see myself as the Girl on Fire, with maybe a little less 'burn baby burn' effect. It was as if they dampened my flame into something that their grubby, colored and manicured hands can't touch.

Cinna, you're a genius.

Everyone from my group walks out as we head to the ceremony. I pick up the ends of my dress to find golden sandals instead of heels. I silently thank Cinna again as my feet heal from last time.

Nearing the door to the stage, we come to the left wing of the stage. I can see some Capitol crazies, along with my group. A loveseat is out in the middle, along with the chair Caesar will be sitting in.

I'll get to see Cato.

I try looking around but it's useless; he must be on the other side. I space out for a bit until cheering bring me back into the real world and away from my thoughts.

"… Caesar Flickerman!" the announcer says. Caesar waves to the crowd and bows, chatting and making everyone laugh.

"Would you all like to see your victors?" He asks. Now's the time to see Cato.

And I do. He walks out first while I'm still in the shadows. Haymitch nudges me and I look back before slowly walking out of the shadows. Cato sees me for the first time in… how many days was I asleep? At this point, I don't care.

His face is priceless. His mouth hangs open and his eyes light up immediately. I start walking a little faster and pick up the bottom of my dress. He picks up his pace and soon, we're running across the stage to each other.

Once I reach him, he immediately puts one hand behind my neck and angles my head up to kiss me. And we do kiss.

It's hot and longing, as if it was the last time we will ever see each other. And it might be after tomorrow, as we have to go home.

We stay like that for a few minutes until Caesar coughs and we break apart. I blush while Cato grabs my hand and leads me to the love seat. I sit down and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Wow, that must've been quite a ride for you two, eh?" he asks.

Cato answers. "Yeah, yeah it was," with a little laugh. I nod before sneaking a glance towards his face. Turns out, he was staring at me the whole time.

"Well, let's see all that you've been through!" Caesar cheers, pressing a button on his hair. Immediately, the screen comes to life and it starts from the chariot parade to the interviews, from the interviews to the arena. And from the arena, I start getting frightened. It's like reliving it all over again. Everything is even more clear, describing the tidbits of me running from the fire, Rue finding me, and our alliance. Then it shows Cato and the Careers. Clove knocks them out and the two talk. That was when he was stabbed.

Afterwards, it shows Rue and I finding each other and the boring stuff. The whole time we were together, hoping to cross paths with Cato, he was walking around aimlessly, hoping to find us. His arm was bleeding badly but he covered to wound by ripping his shirt.

Then it shows the scene of Rue and I talking about blowing up the supplies and me finishing the deed. It switches to Rue, who was caught by Marvel and ran a while before she was caught in a net left by a tribute. She called for me, I found her, the spear was thrown, the arrow shot.

Everything then started to slow down as I sang to her and buried her in flowers. Before now, I had not clue I was crying until Cato's thumb sweeps across my cheeks. He kisses them before turning back to the screen.

Everything goes by in a blur and the finale comes to early. Clove was mutilated by the mutts, them tearing every bit of her flesh apart. She died of missing limbs and a fatal bite to the neck, tearing her throat out. Even though it was outnumbering, she didn't go down without a fight as she slashed at the the mutts with her knife.

Thresh's head came down with a big thud and the mutts cleared away.

Then it showed us kissing and winning. They didn't show the berries.

"Well, anything to say about that?" Caesar asks. I shake my head no, expecting Cato to respond. And he does.

"It wasn't what I expected it to be," he states. On his face is a small grin but in his eyes, guilt and sadness mix together, creating the worst feeling inflicted on a human.

"What about you Katniss?" the blue interviewer inquires. I decide to let the Capitol know what District 12 thinks of it, not just me. It's only fair that they get a chance to share their opinion.

"It was… horrible," I shudder, thinking about all that I've seen, all that I've killed, every single thing I've lived through during my stay in the forest of hell. "Everything was…" I try to find the words. Then it comes to me. "Demon-like. It was work on the devil inside. I guess seeing Rue… It reminded me why I was there. And somehow, they managed to torture me by using her. Fate was against me yet the odds weren't." I suck in a breathe of air. I feel clammy, nervous even. My words could be the end of me in a 'tragic accident.' I start again. "Yet it was worth it… I got to meet Cato. But now, a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I've kept my promise."

The crowd oohs and ahhs, with a few blowing their ringed noses in multicolored tissues. It disgusts me that they think it's emotional and yet so romantic. They'll want it again and again again. The games will all have something in common, no matter how creating the head Gamemaker is. It all involves death. Cold, dark death.

"Now Cato," Caesar announces. "How did you feel in the Games when you met this lovely girl? Was it worth it, as much as Katniss describes it?" Cato's face turns sad yet happy at the same time.

"Yeah, I think it was," and then he looks at me, leaning in and closing his eyes. Mine flutter and our lips connect, moving in synch. His are soft and controlling at the same time. It's exciting yet unfamiliar, being the one who is in control of her mind and body. But I can't control on thing at the moment. My lips.

Caesar coughs and we break apart but stay in the same position. I stare into his eyes and his into mine. Grey meets blue to become a soft, hard color that reminds me of the lake my father took me to when I was younger. Dark clouds usually hung over the sky except during the summer, turning the water a light blue.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the special citizen says. "Give it up for this years tributes, Cato Rosias and Katniss Everdeen! The Lovers of the 74th Hunger Games!" he yells while the audience screams and cheers. I stand up with Cato and we hold hands while walking up to the podium.

Up on top is the person I hoped I'd never meet nor' have any affiliations with. That failed greatly.

President Snow's eyes drilled holes into my skull and when he turned around to get the crows, I exhaled quietly. Bringing one down, he splits it in half, putting one half on Cato's and the other on mine. The leader of our country doesn't seem mad at Cato and gives him a genuine smile. But as he makes his way to me, his face seems overly sweet and his eyes are dark with rage. They're almost like a snake's.

He puts the crown on top of my head and brings his hands down to brush my hair off my shoulder, revealing my pin.

"What a lovely pin you have Ms. Everdeen," he huffs, sending a whiff of blood and roses to my nose. I inwardly shudder.

"Thank you; it's from my district." He smiles a mocking smile.

"You must be so proud… Congratulations."

President Snow walks away to the podium and announces Cato's and my name as the victor_s_ of the the 74th Annual Hunger Games. We walk off and find each other afterwards on the roof. I run to him and he wraps his arms around my small figure.

"We did it…" I gasp. He nods into my hair.

"We won… We won!" he shouts, picking me up and spinning me until I got dizzy. I laugh and peck his lips as he sets me down. But the happy moment fades as I remember what Haymitch told me.

"Did Brutus tell you..?" His face grows serious.

"Tell me what?" That's when I let everything our, from our stunt seen as rebellion to the talk of an uprising. We fueled the sparks, letting them fly to cause a blaze. And once I'm done telling him everything I was told, we sit down on the floor in each other's arms, listening to each other's hearts beating. They're still beating, for now. I realized something tonight.

It's only just the beginning.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! This chapter was over 3,500 words! This is the last chapter and I will pick up on a sequel too. I'm thinking on a certain title that will build up to the third book I'm planning. It's definitely going to build up and up the further we go! But for now, I will go through EVERY chapter and edit any mistakes my fast fingers have made. I love you all and hope you read my sequel! Stay with me my fellow readers!**

**~HeymyFellowReaders101**


	29. Sequel Time info!

**Okay, this is not a chapter. Like I said, last chapter was the LAST chapter for Sparks Fly.**

**The Sequel is up! Officially! Kinda slow at first but it'll progress a little more, throughout the rest of the chapters. So, go visit "Fire Igniting" ! And review on that story if you like it! Feedback is awesome (:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


End file.
